


The Chronicles Of Jude And Connor

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 36,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Leave Comments As They Are Much Appreciated!</p><p>I'm "thefosters100" on Wattpad</p></blockquote>





	1. Outed

"Daria can we talk?" Connor asked as he knew it had to be done as Jude was his boyfriend now.

"Yeah sure"; Daria replied as she had no idea what was coming next.

"Jude could you give us a minute?" Connor asked his boyfriend as Jude and Taylor walked to their bench giving Connor and Daria their privacy.

"You know I like you right?" Connor asked as he was trying to figure out a way to break up with Daria as he had accepted the fact that he was gay and had feelings for Jude.

"Yeah I know"; Daria replied as she had no clue what was going on and she was a bit dull.

"I think we should break up." Connor stated as he had finally got the words as he finally found a way to break up with Daria without her knowing about Jude; as Jude didn't want anyone at school to know about them.

"Why?" Daria asked stuttering as she thought her and Connor's relationship was going pretty well; she did whatever Connor wanted; she invited his best friend on their dates and she was even willing to have sex with Connor but Connor had refused.

"I just don't think your my type." Connor stated as he wasn't lying, Daria wasn't his type because she was a girl and he liked guys.

"Whatever"; Daria replied as she walked away from Connor pissed that he would break up with her.

"What happened?" Taylor asked as she followed Daria after she began to run off after her talk with Connor.

"Connor broke up with me."; Daria stated as she was devastated as she believed no one would ever brake up with her.

"Why?" Taylor asked as she already knew why but she wanted to make sure.

"He said I'm not his type!" Daria replied still mad at Connor as she thought he had dumped her for no reason.

"He likes Jude"; Taylor stated as she knew now for sure that Connor was gay and he had a crush on Jude.

"You mean Connor's gay?" Daria asked as she always noticed how close they were but had thought they just had a platonic friendship.

"Connor always brought Jude on your dates and turned down sex; yeah Connor likes Jude." Taylor said as it was starting to make sense to Daria; Connor used her so he could be with Jude and she was going to get her revenge.

\---------------

"Hey fags! Daria told us your dating." Blake stated to the young couple as the had been outed to the whole school by Daria.

"I knew Jude was a queer but Connor too?" Jeremy said as he began laughing as they bullied Jude and Connor for their sexuality's.

"Jude just ignore them okay." Connor told his boyfriend as he saw Daria at her locker laughing up a storm and he knew who had outed them.

Jude then sat down at his and Connor's bench as it was lunch time.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Connor asked worried as his boyfriend didn't have any lunch in front of him.

"Did you tell people about us?" Jude asked as he believed Connor told the whole school about them after Jude told him he didn't want people to know.


	2. Taylor's Mistake

"No!" Connor exclaimed as Connor was confused as it was Jude who said he didn't want to be anyone's secret when Adam thought Jude was gay.

"Then who did?" Jude asked because they had told on one about them.

"Daria did"; Connor replied as he wanted people to know about him and Jude but he also wanted Jude to be comfortable about their relationship.

"How did Daria know?" Jude asked as they both had no idea how Daria had found out they were dating.

"It's my fault"; Taylor stated as she sat down with the young couple.

"How is it your fault?" Connor asked as he was even more confused then before.

"After you broke up Daria I told her it was because you liked Jude." Taylor replied as she was cut off by her friend.

"What!" Jude said angrily and shocked that Taylor not only knew about them but told Daria of all people about them.

"I didn't think she would tell everyone." Taylor said embarrassed as she looked down at her feet hoping her friends would forgive her would huge mistake.

"I'm sorry"; Taylor told Jude and Connor as she felt horrible she had caused them to be outed to the whole school.

"It's not your fault." Jude stated as he was pissed that him and Connor had been outed but he knew that it wasn't Taylor's fault.

"It's Daria's"; Connor exclaimed as Connor thought Daria outed them but with Taylor's confession he knew for sure Daria had outed him and Jude.

\----------------

"Daria!" Taylor yelled as she saw Daria walking outside to lunch.

"Hey"; Daria replied as she had no idea what was coming next from her friend.

"You told everyone that Connor and Jude like each other." Taylor stated letting Daria know she knew who had outed the young couple.

"So?" Daria said obvious that Taylor was mad at her for outing them.

"What you did is so wrong!" Taylor screamed at her friend as she was furious that Daria had used her to hurt Jude and Connor.

"Connor dumped me for that little gay boy so he had to be punished." Daria replied as she actually didn't think she had done anything wrong to Jude or Connor.

"Whatever! I'm not going to be friends with a bitch like you!" Taylor yelled as she walked away from her ex friend, Taylor knew Daria could be a bitch but this was too far even for Daria.

\--------------

"Can I ask you something Jude?" Connor asked as he was beginning to become very insecure about his relationship with Jude.

"Sure"; Jude replied as he had no clue what his boyfriend wanted to ask him.

"Why don't you want people to know that me and you are dating?" Connor asked his boyfriend as he terrifed that Jude was ashamed of him.


	3. Adam's Talk With Connor

"I'm not ashamed of you! I could never be ashamed of you Connor!" Jude said assuring Connor he wasn't ashamed of him.

"Then why don't you want people to know about us?" Connor asked as now he had no clue why Jude didn't want their relationship to be public.

"Because I want to be Jude, I don't want to be Connor's boyfriend or the gay kid." Jude replied as he just didn't want another label attached to him.

"So you want to date me but you don't want to be labeled?" Connor asked making sure he fully understood what Jude was telling him.

"Exactly"; Jude exclaimed explaining he was sick of having labels attached to him.

\----------

"I talked with Stef and Lena and we decided you can spend the night at Jude's tonight." Adam said telling Connor he would allow him to sleep over at his boyfriend's house.

"Really?" Connor asked just to make sure as he was ecstatic.

"Yes but I have one rule." Adam said letting his son know when he slept over at Jude's from now on their was one rule he had to follow.

"Okay what is it?" Connor asked as he couldn't care what the rule was he was just excited for tonight.

"You and Jude can not share a bed." Adam said telling his son the one rule he had for him if he slept over at his boyfriend's house.

"Stef and Lena wouldn't let us anyway." Connor replied as that rule wasn't new to him as when he was at Jude's they couldn't even close the door.

"Okay good; but I need to talk to you about something and I need you to bear with me as this is hard for me." Adam told his son as he was going to give Connor a different talk then he did when he spent the night at Daria's for the first time.

"Okay"; Connor replied nervously to his father as he had hoped he was wrong about where he this was going.

"Well you know how I gave you a talk when you started dating Daria?" Adam asked his son trying to ease into this embarrassing conversation with his son.

"Yeah?" Connor asked as he knew where this was going Adam was giving him the talk to him about Jude and this was going to be very embarrassing for both of them.

"You are dating Jude now and I know how a 14 year olds mind works, so I need to teach you about safe sex with another guy." Adam stated as his voice nearly gave out when he said with a guy; as by no means did Adam ever think he would be having this conversation with his son.

"When you are having sex with another guy you should always use protection." Adam said as this was harder than he expected it to be and he expected it to be very hard.

"I know I can't get pregnant and can't get Jude pregnant; but you said when I loved a woman I didn't have to use protection." Connor replied as he was embarrassed and very confused by the last two sex talks he had with his father.

"Two guys always have to use protection because it's easier to get a sexually transmitted disease when your sleeping with a guy than a women." Adam told his son as he was explaining the risks of sex without protection now that Connor was gay.

"Okay but how do I have sex with a guy?" Connor asked his father as he was embarrassed but he thought he might as well ask.

Adam knew he had to explain this with Connor and he took a deep breath before answering his son's question.

"When you having sex with a guy, you put your penis in his anal and vice versa." Adam said as he nearly choked on his words.

"Eww!" Connor nearly screamed as he was grossed out by this.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Connor asked as he couldn't believe his Dad was giving him a gay sex talk.

"I don't know Connor." Adam replied as he wanted his son to stop asking questions so this conversation could end.

"Can I go to Jude's now?" Connor asked as he also wanted this conversation to end.

"Yeah you can go over to Jude's." Adam replied as he had hoped, praying his son wasn't thinking about sex at this age.


	4. Daria

"No, he won't like this!" Connor yelled as he threw one of his plain blue shirts down on the ground.

"No, he thinks I have a plaid obsession!" Connor yelled as he was searching his closest for a shirt so he could look nice for his beach date with Jude.

"What's wrong Connor?" Adam asked as he saw Connor freaking out and throwing clothes down on the floor in his room.

"I can't find anything to wear!" Connor replied as he was getting anxious and pacing back and forth not knowing what to wear.

"How about this?" Adam asked his son as he handed him a plain white t-shirt.

"No, he won't like it! Should I cancel?" Connor asked as he was freaking out and it was hard for Adam to watch but at this moment, Adam knew his son being gay wasn't a phase, Connor was in love with Jude.

"Connor calm down! Jude is going to like whatever your wearing." Adam stated as he handed Connor a blue striped muscle shirt.

"Wear it! He will like it." Adam said reassuring Connor that Jude would like whatever he had on.

"So you know we're going on vacation to the cabin like we do every year next week." Adam stated reminding his son of their vacation they went on yearly.

"Yeah what about it?" Connor asked anxiously as he didn't want to be late for his date on the beach with his boyfriend.

"How about you invite Jude?" Adam asked as he was trying as hard as he could to support his son's relationship with Jude as he didn't want to lose his son.

"Really?" Connor asked as he flashed a smile after his father said he could invite Jude.

"Yeah I'm sure; I definitely don't want to be around you after you can't see Jude for a week." Adam stated smiling at his son.

\-----------

"So my Dad and I are going to this cabin in Colorado next week and he want's to know if you can come with us." Connor told his boyfriend hoping he would come with him and Adam.

"Your Dad want's me coming with you guys?" Jude asked shocked Adam wanted him coming on a family vacation with them.

"Yeah it shocked me too; I guess he really is trying." Connor replied as two boys from their school had kicked sand onto them.

"Oh look the fags are on a date!" Blake said harassing the young couple for being gay and in a relationship together.

"Haha what queers"; Jeremy stated as they both began throwing slurs at the young couple.

"Ignore them Jude"; Connor said to his boyfriend as he gripped Jude's hand as hard as he could letting him know he wasn't alone.

"Leave them alone!" Daria said as she approached the boys who were bullying Jude and Connor.

Jude and Connor were both very confused as Daria had outed them to the whole school and now she was taking up for them.

"Get out of here!" Daria yelled chasing Blake and Jeremy off.

"Listen I'm so sorry I outed you guys." Daria said apologizing as she knew the young couple was getting bullied because of what she did.

"Why did you even do it! Do you have how much we get bullied?" Jude asked as he was pissed at Daria because had Daria not outed them no one would know about them and no one would bully them for dating.

"I was mad at Connor and I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry." Daria said apologizing again for what she had done to them.

"I'm sorry for leading you on Daria but I can't control how I feel about Jude." Connor said apologizing for how he used Daria to see Jude.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Daria asked as she felt horrible for what she had done and she missed being friends with Jude and Connor.

"It's not like we have a choice, we can't really turn down being friends." Connor replied as Taylor was the only friend Jude and Connor had at the moment.  
\------------------

"Let's take a break." Connor told his boyfriend as they both laid down their video game controllers as they had been playing zombie apocalypse for several hours.

"What do you want to do now?" Jude asked as he turned off his Xbox as they were done playing video games for the night.

"We could do this." Connor told his boyfriend as he leaned into Jude smashing their lips together beginning their first makeout session.

Connor then began to kiss Jude's neck and then moved back to sucking on Jude's lip as he put his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth after they had been making out for a good three minutes.

"Boys!" Stef yelled covering her eyes as she had walked in on her son and Connor having each other's tongue in each others mouths making out with each other.

"I just came up here to tell you; you can go on vacation with Connor and Adam." Stef stated as she left Jude's room wanting to get the scene she just witnessed out of her head.

"That was embarrassing!" Connor said as both he and Jude's cheeks were bright red from the embarrassment of Stef walking in on them.

"You think!" Jude asked sarcastically as he shoved Connor in the shoulder.

Jude and Connor had been through a lot that day, but it was all worth it as Connor was able to bring his boyfriend on a vacation with his Dad and he couldn't wait but little did Connor know this vacation was going to be filled with drama.


	5. Can We Share A Bed?

"Ready guys?" Adam asked as he, Connor and Jude were headed to a vacation cabin in Colorado.

"Yup!" Jude and Connor said in unison as they both got in the back seat sitting next to each other.

"Can me and Jude share a bed?" Connor asked as he knew the rule his father and Stef and Lena had but he thought it was worth a shot.

"Connor you know the rule; no sharing beds." Adam replied as he wasn't going to let Jude and Connor start sharing beds now.

"I don't get why we can't share a bed!" Connor exclaimed as he was throwing a pout in an attempt to get his way.

"They think if we are sharing a bed then we'll end up having sex." Jude told his boyfriend as Stef and Lena had explained to Jude why him and Connor couldn't share bed's anymore.

"Yeah but it's not like we can get each other pregnant or anything!" Connor said loudly trying to bug his father enough so he would budge and let the young couple share a bed at the cabin.

"Do you think me and Jude are going to have sex if we share a bed?" Connor asked his father as Jude's face shot up shocked by his boyfriend's question to his own father.

"Because if that's why we can't share a bed then that's ridiculous!" Connor sassed at his father pissed he wouldn't let him share a bed with Jude.

Adam then turned the radio off and angrily said "you need to watch your mouth Connor".

Connor used to be scared of his Dad but now that his Dad knew he was gay and liked Jude; Adam didn't scare him any longer and he was going to mess with his father.

"Because me and Jude have already had sex Dad, a couple of times!" Connor said trying as hard as he could to stop himself from laughing.

"You are!" Adam asked his son as his worst nightmare had come true his son was having sex with a another boy or so he thought.

"Yeah for awhile now"; Connor said to his father; Connor was mad he couldn't share a bed with Jude and he was going to get his father back.

"Connor please tell your joking"; Adam asked his son looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Yes I'm joking we're only 14; did you really think we would be having sex!" Connor stated to his father while laughing on the inside because of how good he got his Dad.

"Thank god!" Adam exclaimed and let go of a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Me and Jude just like being together Dad, it has nothing to do with sex." Connor exclaimed to his father causing Adam to feel a huge amount of relief that Connor and Jude weren't having sex.

"Daria wanted to have sex with me." As Connor said this Jude shot his head up devastated thinking Connor and Daria had sex.

"We didn't; I'm kinda gay." Connor told Jude putting a goofy smile on Jude's face.

"Well if we can't share a bed I guess me and Jude will have to makeout right now!" Connor said loudly so his father could hear; in a last ditch effort to convince his father to let him and Jude share a bed.

"Your still not sharing a bed." Adam said as he wasn't going to budge on the no sharing a bed rule.

\---------

"What! They said there would be four beds!" Adam yelled as there was only two beds in their cabin.

"Yes! Me and Jude have to share a bed now!" Connor stated ecstatic as he was going to be sharing a bed with Jude for the week.


	6. Hunting

"Okay first thing we're doing is hunting." Adam told Jude and Connor as he led them to the woods that was near the cabin.

"So we're going to get to shoot a gun?" Jude asked excited that Adam was taking him and Connor hunting as he had never been hunting before.

"Yup, pretty cool right?" Adam asked as he could tell how excited Jude was to shoot a gun and hunt.

"Yeah! Do you hunt a lot?" Jude asked as he was very interested in conversation him and Adam were having about hunting.

"Yeah, I've been trying to take Connor but something always comes up." Adam replied as he had always wanted to teach Connor how to hunt because he loved it so much and wanted to share it with his son.

"I think Jude is more excited than you are Connor." Adam said chuckling as he didn't know him and Jude shared some of the same interests such as hunting.

Connor didn't want to go hunting because he was terrifed of guns ever since he had gotten shot.

Adam then saw a deer and fired a shot giving Connor a flashback of when he was shot.

\------------

_"Don't worry my Dad sleeps like the dead." Taylor said as she, Daria, Jude and Connor snuck into her house to steal her father's alcohol._

_"What about your mom?" Daria asked as none of them wanted to get caught sneaking beer._

_"She's actually dead, kidding she's at a yoga retreat." Taylor replied assuring her friends they wouldn't be caught or so she thought._

_"Connor come here." Taylor called out in a whispering voice as she had found her father's beer._

_Connor then took the bottle of whiskey from Taylor and took a large gup and then handed it to Jude giving him a turn._

_Jude hesitantly took a drink as he didn't want to seem lame in front of his friends especially Connor._

_"Ugh"; Jude stated as the taste of whiskey was the strongest thing he had ever tasted._

_"Hey who's there!" Taylor's Dad called out as he heard people downstairs and thought he was being robbed._

_"It's my Dad run." Taylor told her group of friends as she tried to lead them out of the house._

_"Jude!" Connor yelled as he tackled Jude throwing them both to the ground causing the bullet to richochet and hit Connor in the foot._

\------------

"I'm don't wanna do this!" Connor yelled as he covered his ears shielding them from the noise of the gun shot.

"Connor what's wrong?" Adam asked as he had no idea Connor was having a flashback of when he was shot.

"It makes me remember when I was shot okay!" Connor said angrily as he started walking back to their cabin.

\-----------

"Connor what's going on?" Adam asked as he and Jude had walked back to their cabin to the check on the frightened boy.

"I keep having flashbacks of when I was shot." Connor replied embarrassed that he freaked out in front of his father and his boyfriend because of hearing a gun go off.

"I'm know, I'm being a baby." Connor stated as he began having small tears roll down his face as he felt as if he was weird for feeling like this.

"Your not being a baby Connor. Your suffering from something called PTSD and I'm gonna get you some help okay." Adam told his son as he and Jude wrapped their arms around him consoling the visibly shaken boy.

"How about we go fishing instead?" Adam asked as he thought fishing would be a way for his son to have fun and not have to worry about having any more flashbacks.

"Okay"; Connor replied as he, Adam and Jude left their cabin to go fishing, hoping it would be better than hunting.


	7. A Snow Storm

"Well we didn't catch anything but that was fun!" Jude stated as he, Adam and Connor had walked back into their cabin after fishing for a few hours.

"Did you have any fun Connor?" Adam asked his son hoping he would start enjoying this trip soon as he felt horrible for taking Connor and Jude hunting causing his son to have flashbacks of being shot.

"Yeah! I just wish we had caught something." Connor replied flashing a huge smile as he was finally enjoying himself.

"Hey, I just want to tell you I'm sorry for taking you and Jude hunting." Adam said apologizing for taking his son hunting as it brought back memories a 14 year old should never have in the first place.

"Why are you apologizing?" Connor asked as he had no idea why his Dad was apologizing to him as Adam didn't know what Connor was going through.

"I had no idea you were having flashbacks of when you were shot, had I know I would have never taken you hunting." Adam replied as he felt responsible for his son having flashbacks on his vacation.

"You didn't know it's not your fault." Connor told his father as Adam gave him a hug.

"Let me cook something up for you guys!" Adam stated as he headed to the stove to begin cooking dinner for Jude and Connor.

\--------------

"How are you doing?" Jude asked as he was worried for his boyfriend after finding out he was still having nightmares and flashbacks about being shot.

"I feel a lot better, I just hate feeling so helpless, how did you feel when you were in bad foster homes? I know it's not the same but did you feel so helpless?" Connor asked Jude as he felt helpless about having these flashbacks and wondered how did Jude get through the foster care being so helpless at such a young age.

"I felt helpless all of the time when my foster Dad would beat me to when he had Callie arrested because she stopped him from beating and that was just one foster home." Jude said explaining when he was in the foster care all he felt was helplessness.

"That's terrible Jude, I'm sorry to had to go through that." Adam stated as after hearing what Jude went through he felt disgusted with himself for trying to keep him away from his son.

"Yeah, I think feeling helpless is the worst feeling there is, but you aren't helpless you have me and your Dad, when Callie went to juvie I had no one." Jude told his boyfriend letting him know he could always talk to him about anything.

"Jude's right Connor, you can talk to us about anything, let us help you get through this." Adam told his son as Jude nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank's guys"; Connor stated to Jude and his father as he knew he could depend on them when he was having trouble with anything.

\--------------

"Their has to be at least four feet of snow out there!" Connor exclaimed as over night it had snowed heavily and it wasn't showing any signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Yeah! How are we going to get outside when we don't have any snow pants." Jude stated as him nor Connor had brought any clothes for the snow as the weather wasn't calling for a huge snow storm until they were scheduled to leave.

"We're stuck in this cabin for at least the rest of today and tomorrow!" Adam told Jude and Connor as there was no way they were getting out of the cabin as the snow was up to the door and it was below freezing.

Adam had been getting along with Connor and Jude very well but could he last being in the same room with the young couple for a whole day?

Would seeing his son being affectionate with his boyfriend drive him to a breaking point?


	8. Jude And Connor's Revenge

"Are you guys getting out of bed anytime today?" Adam asked as the young couples fingers were intertwined and Connor's head was under Jude's chin as they were cuddling.

"We're cuddling"; Connor replied as he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend all day, it's not like they had anything better to do.

"Get out of bed and do something else boys." Adam stated as he was tired of seeing his son cuddle with another boy but he had to stay calm and be accepting to his son.

"Fine!" Connor sassed at his father as he loved the feeling he got when he and Jude were cuddling.

\------------

Jude and Connor had gotten out of bed and stopped cuddling after Adam had told them to do something else but he didn't say anything about not kissing.

Connor and Jude then got out of bed and sat down on the floor as they leaned into each other, smashing their lips together and beginning to makeout.

This was driving Adam crazy as he wanted the pictures to go away but he knew he had to be accepting of his son, no matter how hard it was because he didn't want to lose Connor.

"How about helping me with lunch?" Adam asked trying to get his son to stop putting his tongue in another boy's mouth while still accepting him.

"Do we have too?" Jude and Connor asked in unison disappointed their makeout session had been interrupted.

"Yeah you do!" Adam replied as he needed the young couple to stop being so affectionate in front of him.

Jude and Connor helped Adam make lunch and finished their lunch about thirty minutes later and then they began to resume their makeout session.

"Can you guys stop being so affectionate!" I'm allowing you to date each other, you don't need to makeout 24/7!" Adam yelled as he couldn't take it anymore he needed Connor to stop shoving his tongue down Jude's mouth.

"Fine! I thought you had accepted me?" Connor stated as his father had just regressed but Connor knew it would happen one day he had just hoped it wouldn't be this early.

"I can't watch you making out with another guy all day Connor." Adam replied as it was the truth it was literally driving him crazy.

\------------

Jude and Connor were mad at Adam for saying what he had said to them and they had the perfect plan for their revenge.

"Jude can you help me with something in the bathroom?" Connor asked loudly so his father could hear as this was the first part of their plan.

"Yeah sure!" Jude replied as he followed Connor into the bathroom as Connor slammed the door shut and locked it.

"No closed door's means you can't close the bathroom door boys!" Adam yelled as the rule he, Stef and Lena had agreed on was no closed doors anywhere.

"Faster Jude!" Connor screamed as be began moaning.

"Connor!" Jude screamed as he also began to moan.

"Get out of the bathroom right now!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs as his worst nightmare was coming true his son was having sex with a boy or so he thought.

"I'm coming in right now!" Adam yelled as he twisted the handle unlocking door and bursted in the bathroom.

"You deserved that!" Connor stated as he and Jude began laughing hysterically not able to hold their laughter in as they had just pranked Adam the best way possible.

"Okay I'm sorry I snapped at you guys and yes Connor I deserved this." Adam said while grinning as Jude and Connor had played the best prank on him and he was quite relieved that Connor wasn't having sex with Jude.

"I shouldn't have said that earlier, I'm going to try harder okay." Adam told his son as he felt bad about telling Connor to stop being so affectionate to Jude.

But the truth was Adam had came a long way in accepting Connor's sexuality and his relationship with Jude but he still had a long ways to go.


	9. Callie Steal's Jude's Phone

"You just got back from a week long vacation with Connor and your hanging out with him the next day?" Callie asked Jude as she was getting a little jealous that Jude always wanted to spend time with Connor instead of her.

"That's what boyfriends do Callie, they spend time together." Jude stated as he was starting to get tired of Callie always ragging on his boyfriend.

"I just don't think Connor is good for you Jude." Connor said as she thought he was a bad influence on her little brother; she had a point Connor got Jude shot at and Connor got Jude to do dumb things but Callie wasn't his mother and had no right to say he couldn't date Connor.

"Whatever I'm going to get a shower." Jude stated as he went to see if Mariana was done in the shower.  
"Hurry up, I have to take a shower then go see Connor." Jude told his sister Mariana, as he hurried to get ready to go to the beach with his boyfriend.

"Just a few more minutes." Mariana called out from the bathroom, as she finished drying her hair.

"All done!" Mariana, told her little brother, as she walked out of the bathroom.

"That was not a few minutes! Jude sassed at his sister, while going into the bathroom quickly, excited for the day on the beach with his boyfriend.

This was Callie's chance, as she snuck into Jude's room and picked his phone off of his bed, and turned it on. Luckily, for Callie, Jude didn't have a password on his phone, she chuckled about that.

After Jude's phone turned on, Callie went to Jude's contacts and clicked on Connor's name and sent her brother's boyfriend a text message saying, "We need to break up."

Callie knew what she was doing was wrong, but she truly believed Connor was bad for Jude.

"Why!?" Connor devastated by Jude's text replied, hoping this was a joke by Jude.

Little did Connor know, this was a joke, a sick one at that.

After reading Connor's text, Callie simply texted back "I'm sorry I just don't think we should see each other anymore."

Connor, staring at his phone on his way to take Jude to the beach, as they previously agreed to, with tears rolling down his face, texted back, "Jude, please don't break up with me!"

"Bye, Connor!" Callie, texted the boy back, feeling bad for the boy, but Callie was going to break up Jude and Connor at any cost.

It wasn't Connor's fault completely, Connor did get Jude to sneak which resulted in Jude being shot at, but Callie didn't think any boy or girl for that matter was good enough for her little brother.

And after completing her mission of breaking Jude and Connor up, Callie deleted the texts Jude and Connor shared or Jude and Callie shared and put Jude's phone back on his bed and went to eat breakfast.

"Stef, get the door!" Lena, called out to her wife, after hearing the knocking on the door.

Stef opened the door and saw Connor, and said loudly, "Hey, Connor, Jude's upstairs."

After seeing Connor show up at the door to speak with Jude, it made Callie think maybe Connor wasnt that bad after all.

"Hey!" Jude said to his boyfriend, while running down the stairs towards Connor, excited for their day at the beach.

"Jude, why are you breaking up with me?" Connor, confused by Jude's texts and attitude, asked his boyfriend.

"I'm not!?" Jude replied to Connor, shocked his boyfriend would think such a thing, as their relationship was going pretty well he thought.

"You texted me this!" Connor said, showing Jude the texts he received from his boyfriend.

"I didn't write this! Callie!" Jude yelled out loud, knowing just who sent these texts.

"What Jude?" Callie, said calmly to her brother, acting completely dumbfounded about sending the texts to Connor.

"Why did you write this?" Jude asked his sister showing her the texts on Connor's phone, as his face had turned red and his fists were balled up, still furious at his sister for doing such a thing.

"I didn't do this!" Callie, yelled at her little brother, still trying to look shocked by the accusations she was facing, not that they were accusations but she wasn't going to admit them.

"Your the only person that would do this!" Jude, yelled at his sister, knowing that she was lying out of her teeth.

"What's going on in here?" Stef asked her children, after hearing all the commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Callie stole my phone and texted Connor we need to break up!" Jude told his mother, wanting her to be punished for playing such a sick joke on Connor.

"Callie, is this true?" Stef, asked her daughter, shocked she would do such a thing to her own brother.

"No!" Callie told Stef, lying through her teeth, hoping not to get in trouble for doing what she did.

"No one else would do this! Everyone else in this family likes Connor!" Jude, yelled at his sister, Jude didn't get mad at his sister often but when he did, no one wanted to be around him.

"Did I do something?" Connor, asked out loud, wondering if this was all because of him.

"No, Callie doesn't like you because if your dating me it means I'm gay." Jude told Connor, trying to convince his boyfriend, it wasn't his fault.

"Callie, you need to apologize to Jude and Connor." Stef told Callie, while giving her a glare like she was very disappointed in her daughter.

"He's a bad influence on Jude I don't think they should be dating." Callie told her mother, Callie always tried to mother Jude, it wasn't her fault, she had to mother him in the foster care, as she was all Jude had back then, but Jude had a family now, he had two mothers, he didn't need or want Callie to mother him any longer.

"Callie, you are not Jude's mother, you have no right to say that." Stef explained to her daughter, extremely disappointed with her.

"Connor, I'm sorry", Callie apologized to her brothers boyfriend.

"And stay off your brothers phone!" Stef told Callie, as she walked out of the kitchen, back upstairs to get ready for work.

"Let's go Connor!" Jude told his boyfriend, dragging him outside.

"I don't think Callie likes me very much." Connor told his boyfriend, with a sad look on his face, Connor wanted everyone to like him.

"So what, I like you and that's all that matters." Jude told his boyfriend, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend, on their way to the beach.

That day Connor realized one thing, he didn't care who didn't like him, all that mattered was that Jude liked him.

"We're going to get Callie back for this." Jude stated as he had just the idea for their revenge on his sister.


	10. Connor's Mom

"So how are thing's going with Jude?" Adam asked Connor as he and Connor sat down for dinner just the two of them.

"Seriously?" Connor asked while Adam had been more accepting about his and Jude's relationship, the question still shocked him.

"Seriously"; Adam replied as he flashed a smile at his son.

"Things are great with me and Jude!" Connor exclaimed excitedly as whenever Connor talked about Jude he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Good, I have to tell you something." Adam stated and this scared Connor as he immediately thought his Dad was going to tell they were moving as he feared this since he came out to his father at the hospital.

"Okay?" Connor replied nervously fearing what his father would say.

"Your Mother is going to come visit you on Sunday." Adam replied which put a smile on Connor's face as he had missed his mom since his parents divorce.

"I didn't tell her about you and Jude or you being gay, it's your choice if you want to tell her." Adam stated as Connor knew he was going to tell her but he wanted to introduce his mother to Jude knowing she would love him.

"Can I invite Jude over so I can introduce him to her?" Connor asked Adam as he wanted to show the boy he loved so much to his mother.

"Yeah, why don't you ask him tomorrow about it?" Adam stated letting Connor know he could invite Jude to make it easier on him telling his mother he was gay.

\-----------------

"So my Mom is coming to visit me tomorrow." Connor told his boyfriend excitedly as he missed his mom.

"That's good!" Jude said as he paused the video game that they were playing.

"She doesn't know that I'm gay and I'm going to tell her tomorrow." Connor stated trying to build up the courage to ask Jude to come over so he could introduce him to his mother.

"Hopefully she takes it better than your Dad did at first." Jude exclaimed giving his boyfriend a shove in the shoulder as they both laughed at what Jude had said.

"I was wondering if you could come over so I could introduce you to her, it would make it a lot easier on me." Connor told his boyfriend hoping Jude would come as he always felt safe around Jude no matter what was going on.

"I will be there"; Jude replied as he knew he had to support his boyfriend as Connor would have a rough night if his Mom didn't accept him.

\-----------

Connor and Jude had to leave in about thirty minutes as Connor's mother was visiting later tonight but they were going to get their revenge on Callie at this moment in time.

"Excuse me Callie"; Jude said as he and Connor joined her in the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth and grabbed two condom's from the cablet, that Stef and Lena supplied for their kids as they knew kids have sex and wanted them to be safe about it.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked as Jude and Connor walked out of the bathroom both holding one condom each.

"Don't worry Callie, we're having safe sex." Jude replied as he slammed his bedroom door shut and put a chair up against it to lock it.

"Jude, open this door right now! Jude!" Callie yelled as she believed her brother was having sex with Connor.

"What's going on?" Stef asked as she heard Callie yelling.

"Jude and Connor locked the door and their having sex!" Callie replied back in a frantic tone as she couldn't believe her little brother was having sex or so she thought.

"Jude, Connor open this door right now!" Stef yelled through as she was preparing to see something she never wanted to see in her lifetime her son having sex.

"What?" Jude asked as he and Connor opened the door holding condom's still in the wrapper.

"You weren't having sex?" Callie asked as she was very confused by seeing the condom still in the wrapper.

"No we weren't and that's for touching my phone Callie!" Jude sassed as him and Connor walked downstairs headed to see Connor's mother.

"Ha, you deserved that!" Stef told Callie as she walked into her and Lena's room as she had to get dressed for a late shift at work.

\--------------------

"Hey Mom!" Connor said excitedly as he ran up to his mother giving her a huge hug.

"Who's this?" Connor's mother asked as she stared at Jude.

"Mom this is Jude, my boyfriend." Connor replied proudly as their was no way he was going back in the closest not even for a second.

"Well, hello Jude"; Connor's mother said as she put her hand out to shake Jude's hand.

"If your happy I'm happy!" Connor's mother told her son as that night went great for Connor as his mother accepted him without any questions asked and she had fell in love with Jude.

\-----------

"How did your Mom take you being gay and dating Jude?" Adam asked as he had walked inside after returning from the grocery store.

"She took it great!" Connor replied as he was happy as he could be that his mother accepted and supported him.

"I want to tell my grandparents?" Connor stated to his father as he didn't want anyone believing he was something he wasn't any longer.

"You want to tell my parents your gay! My parents are the most close minded people out there Connor." Adam told his son as he was pretty sure his parents wouldn't accept Connor as he had gotten his homophobia from them.

"I know but if I don't tell them it's like I'm lying Dad." Connor said explaining he knew the unlikelihood his grandparents would take the news well but that he still wanted to tell them.

"Okay their visiting next weekend, how about you invite Jude over?" Adam asked his son as he knew he would need all the support he could get.

"Okay!" Connor said excitedly as whenever his Dad said invite Jude over it was a win to him.

"Let us eat dinner first then tell them okay?" Adam stated to his son as he wanted to at least have a nice dinner with his parents when they visited.

"Work's with me!" Connor said as he also agreed when he told them he was gay things could get very awkward.


	11. Connor's Grandparent's Visit Part One

"So my grandparents are coming to visit tomorrow" Connor told Jude, while taking a break from their homework.

"Do they know, you know?" Jude asked Connor, thinking if Adam wasn't open-minded about his son being gay, what were Connor's grandparents going to be like.

"No!" Connor said looking at his feet, ashamed of hiding who he was.

"Well, good luck, tomorrow with whatever you decide." Jude told his boyfriend, Jude knew when Connor was nervous, and he knew he was extremely nervous for tomorrow.

"My Dad, said it's my choice if I tell them or not" Connor said to Jude, figuring out a why to ask Jude a question he'd been trying to ask him all week, but had been too worried Jude wouldn't want to be introduced as Connor's boyfriend, due to not wanting to be labeled as gay.

"Are you going to tell them?" Jude asked his boyfriend, very seriously.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell them I'm gay and you don't have to come but I'd like if you were there, so I could introduce you to them as my boyfriend." Connor told Jude, hoping Jude would be okay with it, because if Jude didn't come he had no idea how he would tell them. Connor, felt safe around Jude, no matter what people said about Connor or his sexuality, when he was with Jude he felt safe.

"I don't think your Dad, would like it if I came over, when your grandparents are visiting." Jude, was scared of Adam, he didn't want to risk anything, to be specific he didn't want to risk Adam moving and taking Connor away from him.

"My Dad, said it's okay if you join us, so it's easier on me telling my grandparents." Connor told Jude, beginning to worry Jude didn't want to come.

"So will you come, so I can introduce my grandparents to my boyfriend?" Connor asked praying, Jude would say yes.


	12. Connor's Grandparent's Visit Part Two

"Of course I'll come, I just didn't think your Dad would be okay with me coming." Jude told Connor, Jude was scared to meet Connor's grandparents as he thought they would be very simple minded and homophobic but he knew his boyfriend needed him there.

"Good, I was scared you didn't want to come." Connor told his boyfriend, feeling relief that he finally asked Jude the question he had been trying to ask him all week and he agreed to meet his grandparents as he knew tomorrow would be interesting at the least.

"No I want too!" Jude told Connor, who could already tell Connor was nervous about telling his grandparents about him being gay and having a boyfriend.

"So can we finish this video game?" Jude asked his boyfriend, chuckling as he said it.

"Your a dork!" Connor told Jude while tickling him on Jude's bed.

"Stop!" Jude screamed at his boyfriend, in an attempt to stop the tickling he was receiving from his boyfriend as he hated being tickled ever since he was a young child.

After Connor had stopped tickling Jude, Jude and Connor started to stare in each other's eyes; then Connor began to lean into Jude smashing their lips together, starting Jude and Connor's first ever make out session.

"Wow!" Connor said out loud, Connor had always heard about fireworks going off when you kissed the person you liked or loved but never understood it what it mean't or how it felt.

Today Connor understood what it mean't and he didn't care who didn't accept him , his father; his grandparents because they had just made out and it was the best feeling ever.

"That was-" , Jude said as he was cut off as his boyfriend said loudly "awesome!"

"Yeah"; Jude replied still shocked about the feeling his makeout session with Connor had given him.

"My dad told me, I could spend the night if my grandparents don't take the news well, he just want's us to wait to tell them after dinner." Connor explained to his boyfriend, while Connor wanted his grandparents to accept him; he wanted everyone to like and accept him, but he knew having his grandparents accepting his sexuality was a long shot; but he wasn't going to tell Jude that.

Tonight Connor was going to enjoy time with his boyfriend playing video games, making out, and watching movies.

Tomorrow he would worry about how his grandparents took it the news that he was gay and had a boyfriend.


	13. Connor's Grandparent's Visit Part Three

"Your going down!" Connor told Jude as they played their favorite zombie game in Connor's room awaiting Connor's grandparents.

"In your dreams, maybe!" Jude replied to his boyfriend, knocking his boyfriend's controller out of his hands.

"Hey!" Connor said, mad that Jude had knocked the game controller out of his hands.

"What!" Jude replied acting completely dumbfounded about the fact that he was cheating in the video game against his boyfriend.

"Your cheating!" Connor told his boyfriend shocked Jude would cheat in a video game as he had never cheated before.

"No I'm not!" Jude cried pouting like a baby.

Suddenly, Jude and Connor began to stare at each other getting lost in each other's eyes. Connor and Jude began leaning into each other smashing their lips together; beginning their second makeout session, after making out for a few minutes, Adam yelled "Connor come downstairs and say hi to your grandparents".

"Ready?" Connor asked his boyfriend knowing this dinner with his grandparents could turn out very badly.

Connor was right this dinner was going to turn out horrible for him and Jude.

"Yup!" Jude said proudly as he began walking down the stairs to meet Connor's grandparents.

"Wait!" Connor said to Jude as he grabbed his arm stopping him from going any further.

Connor then leaned in and kissed Jude on the lips for the second time that night.

"Connor!" Adam called up the stairs, wondering what was taking the boy and his boyfriend so long as his grandparents were waiting to see their grandson and his boyfriend.

"Coming!" Connor yelled back at his father's as he and Jude ran down the stairs.

"Connor!" Connor's grandparents said to their grandson excited to see the boy again.

Connor hugged each of his grandparents, telling them both "it was nice to see them again".

"Grandma, Grandpa; this is Jude." Connor said as his grandparents shaked Jude's hand and introduced themselves.

"Come on guys, dinner is getting cold!" Adam told his parents and Jude and Connor as they sat down for dinner.

"This is great son! Adam's father said telling his son how good dinner tasted.

"So, Connor you got a girlfriend yet?" Adam's father asked Connor, thinking Connor was a player like his old grandfather.

"Um, no"; Connor told his boyfriend while holding Jude's hand under the table where no one could see.

Connor hated hiding back in the closet, but he knew his Dad was right, he had to wait until after dinner to tell his grandparents about him and Jude or he thought.

"Well, you'll get one soon, I'm not glad your not gay!" Connor's grandfather told him while giving his wife a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh sweetie, none of our family members are disgusting." Connor's grandmother said out loud talking about gay people.

"What do y'all think about them forcing gay marriage down our throat, it's disgusting and their all going to hell!" Connor's grandfather said out loud, furious about gay marriage being passed as the ignorant old man he was.

As soon as Connor's grandparents said this, Adam gave Connor a look of sadness, hating that his son and Jude had to listen to this, feeling disappointed wondering is this what Adam was doing to Connor before Connor was shot, when he prevented Connor from seeing Jude.

"They are all going to hell I can tell you that much right now!" Connor's grandmother said out loud; also disgusted by the thought of gay marriage being passed.

Connor's grandparents were ignorant, simple minded people, Jude now knew why Adam was the way he was, Connor's grandparents were much worse Jude believed after hearing all of this.

Having enough Connor suddenly got up fed up with hearing this from his grandparents; and said "Dad I know you told me to wait after dinner but I can't take this anymore!"

After Connor said this to his father, Adam was super proud of his son for standing up for not only his boyfriend but most importantly standing up for himself.

Connor dragging Jude out of his chair, Connor intertwined his fingers with Jude; and then told his grandparents proudly "I'm gay and Jude is my boyfriend!"

"Adam your teaching our grandson to be a fag?" Adam's father ignorantly asked his son, furious that his father called his son "a fag"; Adam stood up out of his sit and yelled at his father; "you will not call my son that name!"

"Connor, why are you choosing to be one of them, they are going to ruin the world!" Adam's father told his grandson; trying to convince him he wasn't gay.

"People like me are going to ruin the world because we like someone you don't want us too!" Connor angrily yelled at his grandfather.

"We are not staying here if he is!" Connor's grandfather said, telling his son it was them or Connor.

"Then get out!" Adam told his parents as he walked them to the door.

"If your too simple minded to accept your grandson, then get the hell out!" Adam yelled at his parents as he slammed the door on his parents.

"You guys okay?" Adam asked Connor and his son's boyfriend; hoping they weren't too upset by how his parents disgustingly treated Jude and Connor.

"Yeah, we're fine"; Connor replied to his father, Connor was disappointed that his grandparents didn't accept him and his relationship with Jude; but Adam had stood up for their relationship, Adam had supported Connor.

"Okay, Jude your free to stay the night." Adam told Jude and Connor; as he got a beer and sat down at the TV watching a baseball game.

While Connor's grandparents didn't accept him, Adam had supported him and his relationship with Jude and let Jude spend the night; even sleep in the same bed that night and those with the only two things Connor had wanted from his father.


	14. I Bet He'd Go With You

"Did Jude go home?" Adam asked as he had woken up after the horrible night his son had with his grandparents visiting.

"Yeah, he had some family thing." Connor replied explaining why his boyfriend had to leave so early after spending the night.

"I'm sorry about what your grandparent's said." Adam said as Connor was starting to get upset they didn't accept him as his eyes were watery.

"I thought I wouldn't care but it's starting to hurt." Connor told his father letting him know what his grandparents had said to him last night was starting to hurt his feelings.

"I want you to know, I am so glad that your my son." Adam told Connor as he rubbed his son's shoulders to console him about his grandparents being so ignorant to him.

"You are? You don't like me less because I'm gay?" Connor asked as he felt as if Adam had not liked him as much since he came out as gay to him.

"You are still Connor. I realized nothing as changed about you except you told me that you have feeling's for Jude." Adam said as Connor flashed a smile at him because Connor knew how his Dad grew up and he had changed his views because he loved him so much.

"Thank's Dad!" Connor replied as Adam for once felt as if he was being a good father to his son after everything he put him through in the last few months.

"So how about we go to the batting cages and get rid off some of this anger?" Adam asked his son as he loved playing baseball with his son and he was happy Connor still enjoyed playing baseball with him or liked doing anything with him as Adam knew his son was the most forgiving person he knew.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Connor said as he went upstairs to get dressed for the batting cages.

\-------------

"Hey!" Taylor called out as she walked up to Connor who was at his locker.

"Have you seen Jude?" Connor asked as he hadn't seen Jude for three whole days and couldn't wait to see him at school.

"He's in class"; Taylor said as Connor slammed his locker and began to head to class to see his boyfriend.

"Wait!" Taylor said as she grabbed Connor's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"You know the 8th grade farewell dance is coming up right?" Taylor asked him as she wanted Jude and Connor going to this dance as no one she knew was going.

"You should take Jude!" Taylor stated as she really wanted them going to this dance as she thought they were the most adorable couple in their grade.

"Jude doesn't like being public about our relationship." Connor whispered to Taylor as he wanted to go to every dance with his boyfriend but Jude was against doing anything affectionate in public with him.

"You should ask him I bet he'd go with you." Taylor told Connor as she walked away leaving the boy in his own thoughts.

Connor had agreed to not be affectionate in public as Jude didn't want their relationship public but Connor really wanted to go to this dance with Jude and sometime this month Connor was going to ask Jude if they could go as he was tired of hiding their relationship.


	15. Do You Like Dresses?

"I'm going to the mall do you guys wanna come?" Mariana asked the young couple as they were cuddling on the downstairs couch watching a romance movie.

"Yeah!" Jude replied as him and Connor jumped off of the couch following Mariana to the car she and Callie had just brought.

\--------------

"Are you guys going to the 8th grade farewell?" Mariana asked the young couple as they started walking into the shopping mall.

"No! School dances are dumb!" Jude replied as this devastated Connor as he wanted to take Jude to the 8th grade farewell dance so badly he could taste it.

"Well, I think you should go, it will be fun for you guys!" Mariana exclaimed as she believed Jude and Connor going to dance together would be the most adorable thing she had ever seen in her life.

"You guys can go in whatever store you want, we will meet at the food court in one hour." Mariana stated as she left the young couple by themselves as she was going to the nail salon in the mall.

\---------------

Jude and Connor had went into a unisex clothing store just to look around to eat some time waiting for Mariana to be done.

"Why do you hate school dances so much?" Connor asked as he was still upset that Jude had called the 8th grade farewell dance dumb.

"Why's it matter? It's not like we're going." Jude stated as he was tired of this conversation he was having with his boyfriend.

"Because I wanted to go with you to the dumb dance!" Connor exclaimed angrily as all he wanted to do was go to a school dance with his boyfriend.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to be affectionate in public?" Jude asked as he still wasn't comfortable with himself yet nor did he want a label attached to him for dating Connor.

"We didn't agree, you just said we couldn't be, we didn't even have a conversation about it!" Connor replied as he was sick of hiding his relationship with Jude and wanted everyone to know that Jude was his boyfriend.

"I didn't know you wanted that, let's go to the dance." Jude told his boyfriend as he intertwined his fingers with Connor in public at the mall.

When Jude agreed to go to this school dance, Connor was ecstatic as Jude was willing to do something he wasn't comfortable with to make him happy.

\-------------

"Hey, did you find anything you like?" Connor asked his boyfriend as they hadn't found any clothes they liked yet.

"No"; Jude exclaimed as he was looking through dresses in the store.

"Do you like to wear dresses?" Connor asked his boyfriend as he knew his boyfriend liked to wear nail polish but he hadn't heard anything about dresses.

"Um"; Jude replied and suddenly he went silent.

"It's okay if you want a dress Jude." Connor stated as he didn't care what Jude liked to wear he just liked Jude because he was Jude.

"It's not that I like wearing dresses I just like knowing I can wear them." Jude stated as he thought of his old foster father who used to beat him for wearing a dress.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked as he was confused by what his boyfriend was telling him.

"I used to live with this old foster Dad called Jim Pierson and he beat me because he caught me wearing his dead wife's dress."

_"What are doing! Why are you wearing my wife's dress are you a queer?" Jim Pierson yelled leaving Jude frightened for his life._

_"I refuse to raise some girly gay boy!" Jim Pierson said loudly as he began beating Jude as he punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the back._

_"Leave my little brother alone!" Callie screamed as she tried getting the horrible man of off Jude but he was too big for her._

_"Get away or I beat you too!" The man stated as he continued beating Jude repeatedly and repeatedly._

_Jim Pierson suddenly heard loud bangs from outside and ran downstairs too see what the noise was leaving Jude badly beaten._

_"What have you done! I'm calling the cops and your going to juvie bitch!" Jim Pearson yelled at the shaking girl as he ran inside and lied to the police having her sent to juvie._

"And Callie was sent to jail and I had to stay with him until Callie and Brandon rescued me from him." Jude said explaining why he liked just knowing he could look at dresses after hearing this Connor's eyes began to tear up as he felt sick to his stomach his boyfriend had to go through such a horrible experience.

"You would look good in this one." Connor told his boyfriend as he wanted to buy him a dress after hearing what the boy he loved with all of his heart had to go through in the foster system.

"Connor"; Jude said as he didn't want a dress as he would probably never even wear it.

"You agreed to go to the school dance with me so I'm buying you this dress; you don't ever have to wear it but I'm buying it for you." Connor told his boyfriend as he got the dress that was bright blue with black dots on it off of the shelf and brought it for his boyfriend.

Jude then knew he had the best boyfriend he could ever ask.


	16. Devin

"Dad can I ask you something?" Connor said as he was scared his father wouldn't let him go but he had to ask.

"Yeah sure"; Adam replied as he sat down on the couch beside his son.

"So there's this school dance on Friday and I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Jude?" Connor told his father hoping he would let him go to the school dance with Jude as Connor was super excited for it.

"So you and Jude are going as a couple? A gay couple?" Adam asked as he still hadn't learned everything he could about accepting his son and his sexuality.

"Jude is my boyfriend so yeah as a couple Dad." Connor said as he was mad his Dad had to ask if he and Jude were going as a couple but he really wanted to go so he held it together.

"How late will you be out?" Adam asked his son as he wanted to be fully informed about this dance that Connor wanted to take Jude too.

"From 8-10"; Connor said telling his father how long the school dance would be.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Adam said letting his son know he could go to the dance with his boyfriend.

"Thank's Dad!" Connor nearly screamed in excitement as he jumped up and hugged Adam.

"Your welcome Connor why don't you go let Jude know the good news."

\--------------

"Ready?" Connor asked Jude as they had been dropped off by Callie at Anchor Beach for their 8th grade farewell dance.

"Yeah!" Jude replied as Connor grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers together and walking through the doors into the school dance.

"I have to use the bathroom I will be right back." Connor told his boyfriend as he left Jude had their table and went to the bathroom.

"Hi!" Devin said as he walked up to Jude and introduced himself.

"I'm Jude!" Jude said as Devin and Jude had hit it off from the start.

"Do you wanna dance until your boyfriend get's back?" Devin asked Jude as he was ready to make a move on the young boy he had a crush on for weeks.

"Um, sure!"; Jude replied as he joined Devin on the dance floor.

Connor then walked back to his and Jude's table after using the bathroom but what he saw made him want to kill Devin.

As Devin led Jude onto the dance floor he and Jude began to dance for almost two minutes when Devin leaned into Jude kissing him on the lips in front of Connor.

"Get off of me!" Jude yelled at Devin as he pushed him away after he tried to kiss him on the dance floor.

Connor then ran up to Devin and said angrily "If you ever touch Jude again you'll regret it!".

"I didn't know he was going to do that Connor, you have to believe me." Jude stated as he was as shocked as Connor was when Devin had kissed him.

"I believe you Jude, now can I dance with my boyfriend now." Connor asked Jude as he wasn't going to let Devin ruin his and Jude's night.

"I'd love to dance with you." Jude replied as Connor grabbed his hand leading him out to the dance floor.

Jude and Connor enjoyed the rest of their night as they danced, laughed and talked but little did they know trouble was on the horizon for the young couple.


	17. You Don't Have To Say It Back

"Hey!" Adam said as Connor had just walked inside after his school dance with his boyfriend.

"Hey! I didn't think you would still be up." Connor stated as his father usually went to bed early because he worked very early in the morning.

"I wanted to ask you how your dance went." Adam replied asking his son how his night with Jude had gone.

"It was awesome me and Jude danced almost the whole night." Connor told his father as he wasn't going to tell him about Devin kissing his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you had fun." Adam stated as he got up off of the couch going to bed.

"Good Night!" Adam called out to his son as he began walking upstairs to his bed.

"Good Night Dad!" Connor replied to his father as he went to go get a shower and call it a night.

\-----------------

"That movie was great!" Jude said as he and Connor began walking out of the movie theater with their fingers intertwined with each others.

"Yeah, how is every Spiderman movie good there's like no bad ones ever!" Connor stated as the movie could have been horrible but holding Jude's hand at the movie theater would have been enough.

"You don't have to say it back but I love you Jude." Connor told his boyfriend as he loved Jude with all of his heart and was hoping Jude would say it back to him.

"Their's your Dad!" Jude told Connor as Adam had pulled up at the theater to pick up his son from his date with Jude.

Connor then leaned into Jude giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Um, see you tomorrow!" Jude said at a loss of words as he was shocked Connor told him he loved him; Jude loved Connor back but he wasn't ready to say it out loud.

\-----------------

"How your date with Jude go?" Adam asked as he was trying as hard as he could to let Connor know he could talk to him about anything in his life even Jude.

"It was going great." Connor replied as he was deep in his own thoughts about why Jude didn't say I love you back, did it freak him out, did it scare Jude away?

"Did something happen?" Adam asked as he knew something was up with Connor as his son was always in the happiest mood's after seeing his boyfriend but tonight he looked the saddest he had been since he came out to Adam in the hospital.

"I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back okay!" Connor replied explaining what had ruined the great night he was having with Jude.

"Do you think he doesn't love me back?" Connor asked his father as he was already insincure about if Jude liked him as much as he liked Jude.

"I think he loves you back but sometimes when you tell someone that you love them, it freak's them out." Adam replied letting his son know that Connor loved him but it probably just  scared him.

"Okay, that helps"; Connor replied as he began smiling and got in a better mood.

\----------------

"Hey you little fag!" A man said walking up to Jude who was waiting on his mom's to pick him up from the movie theater.

"Leave me alone"; Jude stated as he wanted his Mom's to hurry up and get here.

But suddenly the two men bullying Jude began beating him and beating him.

"Leave that boy alone!" A older man close to 60 yelled as he ran towards Jude chasing the men beating Jude up away.

"Stay with me kid!" The older man said as he got on his knee's to check on Jude who was badly beaten and looked like a grape.

"Someone call 911!" The older man screamed as Jude was in bad shape and needed help as soon as possible.

\--------------

"Who was that?" Connor asked Adam as his father hung the phone up and looked as if he call a ghost.

"We have to go to the hospital!" Adam told his son in a frantic tone as he knew Connor would be devastated after he found out Jude was in the hospital.

"Why! What happened?" Connor asked as he had no idea what was going on and why they had to go to the hospital.

"Jude is hurt!" Adam told his son as Connor's eyes began to tear up.

"What happened to Jude!" Connor yelled as his mind could only go one place is Jude dead?

"I don't know Connor!" Adam stated as all Lena had called and told him was that Jude was in the hospital and to bring Connor.

"Is he alive?" Connor asked as tears began to roll down his face.

"I don't know Connor"; Adam replied as he began to drive as fast as he could to the hospital.

Would Jude be okay or would Connor lose the love of his life forever?


	18. I Want To See Connor!

"Hurry up!" Connor nearly yelled as Adam parked his car in the hospital waiting room.

"I'm coming!" Adam replied as he had never seen Connor run this fast and he believed his son was very fast.

"Wait here, I'll go ask Lena what happened to Jude?" Adam told his son as he walked towards Lena to ask what had happened to Jude.

"Lena, what happened to Jude?" Adam asked as trying to figure out what had happened to his son's boyfriend.

"He was beat up while waiting for Stef to pick him up from the movie theater." Lena replied explaining to Adam what happened to her son.

"How is he doing?" Adam asked as he knew Connor was going crazy worrying about Jude.

"Physically he'll recover but he's freaking out, Callie and Stef are trying to calm him now right." Lena told Adam as she filled out paperwork from the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Connor asked as Adam had returned from talking to Lena about Jude's condition.

"Jude was beat up but they say he'll be fine." Adam told his son explaining Jude was going to be fine physically but he wasn't going to tell Connor that Jude was freaking out as Connor himself had just stopped freaking out.

\--------------

"Jude who did this to you?" Stef asked as she and Callie were trying to figure out who could do this to Jude.

But Jude didn't respond as he didn't want to talk to any of his family members about being beaten up.

"Is Connor here?" Jude asked as Connor was the only person he was willing to talk too at the moment.

"I don't know love." Stef replied as she knew Adam and Connor were on their way but she didn't know if they had arrived at the hospital yet.

"Can I see Connor when he gets here?" Jude asked as he didn't want anyone near him except his boyfriend.

"As soon as you tell us who did this." Callie stated as she wanted to know who did this to her little brother so they could be punished.

"I'm not talking to anyone but Connor!" Jude yelled as he rolled over on his side so he didn't have to look at any of his family members.

"Jude calm down sweetie"; Stef told her son as he began to start freaking out yet again.

"I will calm down, when I see Connor!" Jude replied loudly as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"I'll go see if he's here." Stef stated as she knew Connor was the only one that could calm her son down at the moment.

\----------------

"Connor! Do you want to see Jude?" Stef asked Connor as she needed him to see Jude as Jude was freaking out without him.

"Yes!" Connor replied as he jumped up out of a chair in the hospital waiting room as fast as he could.

"Jude won't talk to anyone but you so I need you to ask him who beat him up okay?" Stef told her son's boyfriend as she knew Connor was the only person Jude would tell who had hurt him.

"Okay"; Connor told Stef as he was devastated someone would hurt Jude but he was happy that Jude wanted to see him over his own family.

\------------

"Hey Jude!" Connor said as Stef led him into Jude's hospital room to see the badly beaten boy.

"Connor!" Jude exclaimed excitedly as it hurt for him to move but he was ecstatic to see his boyfriend.

"Who did this to you Jude?" Connor asked his boyfriend as Stef had instructed him to do before entering the room.

"I don't wanna tell you!" Jude yelled back at Connor as he was sick of people asking him the same question over and over.

"Okay you don't have too, is there anything you want to tell me about what happened?" Connor asked hoping Jude would say something leading them to figuring out who did this to Jude.

"I love you Connor"; Jude stated as he remembered he didn't say I love you back when Connor said it to him after their date at the movie theater.

"I love you too Jude"; Connor told his boyfriend as he was happy Jude told him he loved him back but wanted to figure out who had hurt his boyfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" Connor asked as he thought he knew who did this to the boy he loved with of all of his heart.

"Sure" Jude replied as he was going to freak out if someone asked who did this to him yet again.

"Did Devin do this to you?" Connor asked as he believed Devin had done this to Jude because Jude didn't kiss him back at the school dance they went too.

Was Devin one of the people who beat Jude up or would Jude refuse to say who beat him up?


	19. First Fight

"Jude! Did he do this to you?" Connor asked as Jude had started to ignore his questions.

"He and his brother Troy did okay!" Jude screamed at his boyfriend as he began to have tears rolling down his face.

"What are their full names?" Stef asked as she need their full names so she could get a warrant for their arrest.

"Troy and Devin Thomas"; Connor told Stef as he wanted these guys punished more than anyone did.

"I'm going to go call Mike." Stef stated as she left Jude's hospital room to call Mike so he could charge the two boys for assaulting her son.

"It's going to be okay Jude"; Jude told his boyfriend as he wiped the tears off of his face and laid down beside him wrapping his arms around Jude to comfort him.

"The MRI results are clear so Jude is good to go home." The doctor told Lena as he was discharging his patient.

"Thank You Doctor!" Lena replied as the doctor flashed a smile and left the room so Jude could get dressed to leave.

"Take your time honey." Lena told her son as Connor was helping Jude out of his hospital bed slowly as Jude was extremely sore from being assaulted.

"I'm going to help you in the wheelchair okay." Connor stated as Jude needed help getting into the wheelchair and it was hospital policy for all patients to leave the hospital in a wheelchair.

Connor then helped Jude into the wheelchair and Jude rode in it to the hospital door.

"I'm going to help you to the car okay." Connor told his boyfriend as he lifted Jude out of the wheelchair and let Jude use him as a crutch to Lena's car.

\----------------

"How can I help you?" Devin asked as Mike and three other cops had knocked on he and his brother's door.

Devin Thomas, Troy Thomas we have a warrant for your arrest and you have the right to be silent and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, do you understand these rights as they have been read to you." Mike told Jude's assaulter's as he handcuffed them and put them in the back of his police car.

"I hope the little queer died!" Troy stated as he was being put in the back of a police car.

"Watch your head!" Mike told Troy as he shoved him into the car causing Troy to hit his head on the door.

"Sorry"; Mike said sarcastically as he wanted these two boys locked up forever for what they had done to Jude.

\-------------------

"Mike just arrested Troy and Devin so if you wanna go back to school tomorrow it's your choice." Lena told her son as she left Jude and alone to play video games. 

"I'm going back to school tomorrow I think." Jude told Connor as he was sick of staring at a ceiling all day while his boyfriend and siblings were at school.

"I don't think you should." Connor replied as he didn't want his boyfriend rushing back to school if he wasn't ready.

"I want too"; Jude said as he had missed seeing his friends since the incident.

"I don't think you're ready that's all." Connor told his boyfriend explaining why he didn't want him going back to school so soon.

"Your not my mother so it's not your decision!" Jude yelled at Connor as he was mad Connor was telling him he shouldn't return to school tomorrow.

"Jude that's not what I mean't"; Connor exclaimed as he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"I have homework to do." Jude said as he got up of off the couch and headed to his room.

"I can help you"; Connor replied offering to help his boyfriend with his homework.

"I'm doing it by myself." Jude exclaimed as he continued walking up the stairs.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Connor said hoping Jude would forgive him as he didn't even know why Jude was mad at him; all Connor did was offer advice to his boyfriend.

"Whatever!" Jude yelled out as he walked into his room as Connor left Jude's house feeling as if Jude was considering a break up for just offering him advice because he was worried about his boyfriend.


	20. Heartbroken

"Hey!" Taylor said as she walked up to Connor who was putting books in his locker.

"Hey"; Connor said sadly still thinking Jude was going to break up with him and break his heart.

"Cheer up, I heard Jude's coming back today!" Taylor stated as she began smiling excited about her friend returning to school.

"Can you ask him if he's mad at me?" Connor asked as he didn't want to ask his boyfriend himself because he wasn't ready for Jude to break up with him yet; he probably never would be.

"Are you guys fighting?" Taylor asked as she rarely ever saw Connor or Jude mad at each other; she believed they were mean't to be together.

"Can you please just ask him?" Connor stated while giving his friend his puppy dog face which none of his friends even his ex Daria could say no to.

"Yeah, I'll ask him when I see him." Taylor replied letting Connor know she would talk to Jude.

"Thanks" Connor replied as he slammed his locker in frustration, worried the love of his life didn't want to be together any longer.

\-----------------

"Hey!" Taylor said as she sat down beside Jude who normally was sitting in the front of the classroom beside Connor but today was sitting in the very back of the classroom.

"Hey!" Jude replied flashing a smile at Taylor as he had missed her very much in the time he had missed at school.

"Are you mad at Connor?" Taylor asked as Connor had asked her to, Taylor loved being nosy and getting in people's business and she loved doing it even more to Jude and Connor as they had quite interesting lives she had discovered.

Taylor was hoping Jude would say no and things were going great with Connor as she noticed Connor staring at her and Jude with a sad but hopeful look on his face.

"He doesn't trust me anymore." Jude replied as Connor didn't want Jude going outside, going to school and pretty much anything else that didn't consist of staying inside all day; this was just Connor's protectiveness kicking in, who would blame him he had thought Jude was dead when his Dad got the call his boyfriend was in the hospital.

"I'm sure that Connor trust's you Jude." Taylor stated as she noticed Connor looking the saddest she had ever seen him; as he was eavesdropping hearing everything Jude and Taylor were saying to each other.

"He keep's treating me like a victim and I'm sick of it." Jude told Taylor as the bell rang and the teacher walked in, interrupting their conversation.

Taylor wanted to ask Jude more as she saw Connor look like he was about to break down and start crying but she didn't want to get into trouble for talking in class either, so she decided she would talk more with Jude later.

\------------------

"I heard you got beat up fag!" Blake said as Jude was walking to his locker to get his math book for class.

And suddenly Jude had a flashback of when he was beaten up by Devin and his brother.

"What did you say to me!" Jude yelled as he got up in Blake's face to confront him.

"Aww, are you getting mad?" Blake said mocking Jude which put Jude over the edge and caused him to snap.

After Blake mocked Jude, Jude shoved him in the chest tired of Blake teasing him.

"Get off of me you little queer!" Blake yelled as he was being shoved by Jude in the chest.

"Little queer!" Jude asked as he was sick of Blake and his friends bullying him for his sexuality.

Jude sick of being seen as a victim and being bullied for being gay, threw a punch at Blake connecting his fist with Blake's chin.

"Jude! Stop!" Connor yelled as he jumped between the two boys stopping the fight before it had escalated any farther.

"Get off of me!" Jude yelled at his boyfriend as he pushed him away from him.

"I don't want my boyfriend fighting!" Connor stated as he took a step back so Jude could regain his composure.

"Then maybe we shouldn't be boyfriends!" Jude yelled back at Connor as he had lost his head in the heat of the moment.

"Wha-" Connor asked as he was cut off by a furious Lena.

"Jude Adams-Fosters my office right now!" Lena yelled at her son as a student had alerted her about the fight Jude was in.

Was Jude going to break up with Connor until Lena had come to get him?

What kind of punishment what Lena and Monte give Jude, would Lena be able to stop her son from being expelled from school for fighting?


	21. What's Wrong With Jude?

"Getting in a school fight Jude?" Lena asked confused to why Jude of all people would be fighting at school.

"Blake started it!" Jude exclaimed which was true the fight would have never happened if it wasn't for Blake throwing homophobic slurs at Jude.

"I don't care who started you shouldn't be getting in school fights!" Lena stated as she never thought Jude would be one to be fighting anywhere especially at school.

"Let's start with what happened." Monte said wanting to get to the bottom of why this fight started, hoping she wouldn't have to suspend or worse expell Jude from school.

"Blake was bullying me for me sexuality and he wouldn't let me to my locker so I shoved him." Jude replied, sick of people bullying him and he wasn't going to take it any longer.

"Why did you throw a punch at Blake?" Monte asked wanting to know how the fight escalated beyond just shoving and name calling.

"He called me a queer so I threw I punch at him, I'm sorry." Jude replied explaining why he threw a punch at Blake and apologizing for getting in a fight at school.

"Okay, your a great student and you'll never been in trouble at school before so I can let this slide this time but since you punched Blake I can't punish him for bullying you." Monte stated as she had a crush on Lena and wasn't going to punish her son.

"Jude, thank Principal Porter she could have expelled you for this." Lena told Jude asking him to thank Monte for letting him slide in the school fight.

"Thank you, I promise it won't happen again." Jude stated thanking Monte for not suspending or worse expelling him.

"Your Mom and I will talk to you about this later go back to class." Lena told Jude because she knew her wife would be giving her Jude a long lecture about fighting in school.

\------------------

"Jude Adam-Foster downstairs right now!" Stef yelled from downstairs after Lena had just told her their son was in a fight at school today.

"Coming Mom!" Jude called out to his mother while he began coming downstairs to see what Stef wanted to talk to him about.

"Momma told me you were in a school fight today." Stef stated while Jude sat down at the kitchen table so they could talk privately.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault." Jude replied to Stef because had Blake not been bullying him the fight would have never happened in the first place.

"How wasn't it your fault?" Stef asked confused to how it wasn't her son's fault after Lena had told her Jude had thrown the first punch in the fight.

"Blake was calling me names and I freaked out and began having flashbacks of when Devin and my foster Dad beat me." Jude replied explaining when Blake started bullying himself that he couldn't control himself.

"How often are you having these flashbacks?" Stef asked her son; worried as she was starting to believe he had PTSD from being beaten as she had PTSD for a short period of time after being shot.

"All the time"; Jude replied letting his Mother know he was suffering flashbacks most of the day.

"Okay, let me talk to Momma; I'll suggest we let you slide okay." Stef stated as she wasn't going to punish her son if he was fighting because he had PTSD.

"Thanks Mom"; Jude replied thanking his mother for letting him slide for the fight in school.

"But whenever your having these flashbacks Jude take a deep breathe because if you get in any more fights at school you will be punished." Stef told her son while she felt horrible he was suffering flashbacks, she knew any more school fights would leave Lena and Monte no choice but to expell him from school.

"Okay I'll try"; Jude told Stef reassuring her he would stay out of fights in school or at least try to.

"Alrighty, go finish your homework." Stef told her son as she knew this wasn't Jude's fault and she needed to get her son help before it got worse.

\------------------

"Connor what's wrong?" Adam asked his son after walking into Connor's room and seeing him crying on his bed.

"Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Adam asked worried about Connor as he had never seen his son so upset.

"Jude got into a fight at school." Connor stated but that wasn't why he was crying in his room.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Adam told his son; not knowing why Connor was crying over his boyfriend being in a fight.

"I broke the fight up and told him I didn't want my boyfriend fighting because I don't want him getting hurt." Connor stated, beginning to tell his father why he was so upset.

"Is there more?" Adam asked still confused to why Connor was crying over this.

"He told me maybe we shouldn't be boyfriends and then Lena took him into her office." Connor stated finally telling his father why he was crying.

"Dad he's going to break up with me!" Connor yelled while more tears began rolling his face.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean in the spur of the moment." Adam said explaining maybe Jude didn't really want to break up.

"So you don't think Jude's going to break up with me?" Connor asked hoping his boyfriend wasn't going to break up with him as it would break his heart.

"I think you should talk to Jude, but don't worry until you know Jude is going to break up with you." Adam replied telling his son he shouldn't worry until Jude officially breaks up with him if he does at all.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Jude what he mean't." Connor said as this cheered him up; their was a chance Jude didn't want to break up.

Connor was praying his Dad was right that Jude had just said stuff he didn't mean in the spur of the moment as he wouldn't know what he would do without Jude in his life.

"Good, now get some sleep, I'm sure everything is going to work out Connor." Adam stated as he kissed Connor on the forehead and they both told each other good night.

\----------------------

"Did you talk to Jude?" Lena asked her wife; wondering if she had lectured or yelled at him yet for getting in a fight.

"Yeah I did"; Stef replied while thinking about how she got past her PTSD and how to help her son get past his.

"How long is he grounded?" Lena asked her wife knowing Stef most likely brought the hammer down on him.

"I don't think we should punish him." Stef stated as she refused to punish a child for something out of their control.

"Stef he got in a fight at school we have too!" Lena told her wife while happy Stef didn't bring the hammer down of Jude; she believed they had to have some form of punishment for Jude.

"I think Jude is suffering from PTSD." Stef stated to her wife letting her know why she didn't want Jude being punished.

"What should we do to help him?" Lena asked as Jude's recent behavior was making sense to her now and she felt horrible as she wanted Jude punished when he was suffering from PTSD.

"I think we should put him in therapy." Stef replied, knowing therapy had helped her move past her PTSD.


	22. Jude Is Not Okay

"So we're not going to punish you for getting in a fight at school." Lena stated letting Jude know he wouldn't be punished in any form for fighting in school because she and Stef didn't believe it wasn't Jude's fault.

"Thanks!" Jude replied ecstatic that he wasn't being punished for his fight with Blake.

"Hold on we aren't done yet." Stef said while grabbing his arm stopping Jude from going back upstairs.

"What else?" Jude asked thinking him not being punished was the end of their conversation.

"We think you are suffering from PTSD." Lena replied telling Jude what they thought he was suffering from.

"The thing Connor had from being shot?" Jude asked as he didn't know you could get PTSD from anything other than being shot.

"Yes, but for different reasons than Connor." Lena exclaimed letting Jude know that PTSD didn't just come from being shot.

"We think you have PTSD from being assaulted by Devin and your old foster parent." Stef stated explaining to Jude what type of PTSD they believed he was suffering from.

"I'm sorry about the fight, it won't happen again I promise." Jude said apologizing for fighting in school as Jude didn't believe he could have PTSD; he believed he had moved on from what Devin and his brother had done to him.

"We know you are bud but we would still like you to see a therapist to ensure it doesn't happen again." Lena told her son letting him know they didn't blame him for the fight any longer because of him possibly having PTSD. 

"Okay" Jude replied knowing something was up with himself.

Jude starting thinking maybe he hadn't moved on and he needed help moving on from the incident.

"Okay, we'll set it up love." Stef stated as she walked towards the phone to set up an appointment with Jude's therapist.

"Go ahead and get ready for school bud." Lena said sending Jude upstairs to get ready for school.

\---------------------

"Hey!" Taylor said while she walked up to Jude's locker before their first period started.

"How's it going?" Jude asked sarcastically not wanting to talk with anyone at the moment.

Jude's was thinking about what Stef and Lena said that he had PTSD and that's all he was thinking about.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked worried about her friend as Jude was being aggressive and short with all of his friends which was not his usually self.

"Why would I not be okay? Jude asked furious that everyone kept asking him how he was doing or was he okay?

"Your just not being yourself, Jude I'm worried about you." Taylor replied as she had never she Jude acting like he was before.

"How about minding your own business then, you always have to be so nosy!" Jude yelled at Taylor while walking away and going to class.

Taylor didn't know what was up with her friend but she knew something was wrong with Jude.

\-------------------

"Hey!" Taylor said while walking up to Connor who was at his locker getting his math book.

"Hey!" Connor replied as only one thing was on his mind; asking Jude what he mean't when he said maybe they shouldn't be boyfriends anymore.

"Have you seen Jude today I need to talk to him?" Connor asked wanting to get this talk with Jude over with so they could hopefully be boyfriends again.

"Yeah I have, what's up with him?" Taylor replied knowing if anyone knew what was wrong with Jude it would be Connor.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked confused by his friend's question.

"Something is wrong with Jude, he's not being himself." Taylor replied explaining how Jude wasn't being himself or even close to it.

"He went through a traumatic experience give him sometime." Connor stated as he believed Jude would be fine in due time; he couldn't have been more wrong.

"No, something else is up with him." Taylor exclaimed knowing this was more than just recovering from a traumatic experience; something else was up with Jude and Taylor knew it.

\--------------------

"Can we talk?" Connor asked as he had to find out if he and Jude were still boyfriends.

"Sure"; Jude replied having completely forgotten about what he said to Connor yesterday.

"Yesterday you said maybe we shouldn't be boyfriends did you mean it? Do you not want to be my boyfriend anymore?" Connor asked praying Jude didn't mean it and still wanted to be boyfriends.

"I shouldn't have said that, I do want to be your boyfriend." Jude replied assuring Connor that he wanted to remain boyfriends.

"Good, because I was scared you wanted to break up with me." Connor exclaimed while he felt a huge amount of relief as Jude didn't want to break up with him.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I mean't." Jude stated apologizing for what he told Connor yesterday.

Connor was ecstatic that Jude still wanted to be boyfriends but he kept replaying what Taylor told him over and over and began worrying for his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked hoping Jude wasn't being himself yet because of the traumatic experience he suffered and not anything else.

"Yeah I'm fine"; Jude lied as he didn't want Connor to know he was suffering PTSD at the moment.

Connor having suffered PTSD and being Jude's boyfriend would have been the perfect person for Jude to talk to about his PTSD but he found it quite embarrassing.

The truth was Jude was not fine and his world was about to be flipped upside down.


	23. It's Not PTSD?

"Jude could you go outside so I can speak to your Mom's right quick." Jude's therapist told her patient so she could speak to Stef and Lena privately.

"Okay"; Jude replied while walking into the waiting room.

"What are we going to do about Jude's PTSD?" Stef asked knowing it would be hard for Jude to get past this.

Stef knew very little about how hard this would be for Jude to move on.

"While I believe Jude has PTSD, I don't believe that's the main issue." Jude's therapist replied explaining she didn't think PTSD was their son's main issue.

"Then what's his main issue?" Lena asked as she and Stef were confused not knowing what else could be wrong with Jude.

"I believe Jude has schizophrenia." Jude's therapist stated knowing this would come to a shock to Stef and Lena.

"Schizophrenia!" Stef nearly screamed because she knew her son and Jude having schizophrenia never had crossed her mind in a million years.

"Yes, I believe Jude is suffering from schizophrenia and PTSD." Jude's therapist replied while she thought Jude had schizophrenia she also believed he was suffering from PTSD.

"Our son doesn't have schizophrenia!" Stef stated while thinking Jude was just having trouble moving on from being beaten up by Devin and his brother.

"Why do you think Jude has schizophrenia?" Lena asked, trying to calm down the tension in the conversation that her wife and Jude's therapist were having at the moment.

"Jude told me some things I can't tell you because of doctor-patient privilege that makes me almost 100% confident in my diagnosis." Jude's therapist said explaining why she believed Jude has suffering from schizophrenia as well as PTSD.

"This is ridiculous! Jude doesn't have schizophrenia he is suffering from a traumatic experience." Stef exclaimed as she believed their was no way in hell her son had schizophrenia.

"Let's just watch Jude closely and if he has another breakdown let's go from there but if Jude starts hearing voices it's a definite sign of schizophrenia." Jude's therapist said explaining her diagnosis isn't definite but to watch for other signs just incase.

\-------------------

"Stop saying my name!" Jude yelled at his boyfriend while he and Connor were walking on the beach.

"I'm not"; Connor replied as he wasn't saying Jude's name and had no idea what his boyfriend was talking about.

"You weren't just saying my name? Did you hear anyone calling my name?" Jude asked while he could swear he heard someone saying his name.

"No one was calling your name Jude." Connor replied as no one on the beach was calling Jude's name.

"Oh sorry"; Jude stated apologizing for accusing Connor of something he didn't do.

Connor then knew Jude was suffering from more than a traumatic experience, he just didn't know what it was at the moment.

\----------------

"No! Stop it!"; Jude yelled while in the kitchen with Stef and Lena.

"Jude what's wrong?" Lena asked confused to why her son was yelling in the kitchen when no one was talking to him.

"They keep saying my name!" Jude stated as he was hearing voices yet again but they were much worse than when he was with Connor at the beach.

"Who is saying your name?" Stef asked while she was beginning to worry maybe something worse than PTSD was wrong with her son.

"Make the voices stop! Please!" Jude screamed at the top of his lungs while he fell to the floor holding his head.

"Lena call 911!" Stef told her wife as she bent down to check on her terrifed son.

"Jude it's okay"; Stef told her son while she rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Ahh! Why won't they stop!" Jude screamed again as the voices in his head were getting louder and louder by the second.

"Jude what are they saying?" Stef asked as she was beginning to worry that Jude's therapist was right; her son did have schizophrenia.

"Their coming for me! I need to run!" Jude screamed even louder than he had been before while he got up and headed for the door.

"No one is coming for you Jude." Stef told her son while grabbing his arm stopping him from leaving the house as she knew Jude needed to go to the hospital to find out what was wrong with him.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Stef said as she held her son in her arms getting him to calm down before the paramedics arrived.

\------------------------

"Jude's therapist said if he starts to hear voices." Stef stated as she knew as much as she didn't want to believe it; her son had schizophrenia.

"Let's not assume anything until we speak with the doctor." Lena exclaimed not wanting to go worst case scenario at first like Stef always did.

"Jude is hearing voices Lena! What else could it be!" Stef replied as she knew schizophrenia made so much sense at this point.

Suddenly Jude's doctor came into the waiting room to speak with Stef and Lena.

Would he tell Stef and Lena that Jude had schizophrenia or would he say something else was wrong with their son?


	24. What's Schizophrenia?

"Doctor what's wrong with Jude?" Stef asked while she and Lena were terrifed Jude had schizophrenia and how bad it was.

"I know it's early but I believe Jude is suffering from schizophrenia." The doctor replied explaining it takes six months to make a diagnosis for schizophrenia but that Jude had it written all over him.

"Doctor, what can we do for him?" Lena asked as she and Stef had no idea how they would deal with their son having schizophrenia.

"I'm going to start him on some medication." Jude's doctor replied while he began filling out a prescription for Jude's medication for when he came home.

"Thank you, Doctor" Stef replied while he scratched her head in frustration because she believed Jude and Callie could never catch a break.

"Would you like to see Jude?" The doctor asked as Jude was getting his medication and would be discharged from the hospital very soon.

"Yes"; Stef and Lena replied following the doctor as quickly as they could so they could see their son.

"Follow me"; The doctor said while he led Stef and Lena into Jude's room.

"How you feeling bud?" Lena asked her son hoping he was doing much better.

"I feel a lot better." Jude replied as his medication had helped him and he wasn't suffering any symptoms of schizophrenia at the moment.

"We're glad your okay, you had us scared for a moment love." Stef stated as she was terrifed Jude would never be okay again.

"I didn't know PTSD could do this to me." Jude said; confused to how PTSD could do this to him.

"PTSD didn't do this to you Jude; schizophrenia did." Stef stated letting her son know that this wasn't PTSD causing his problems.

"What's schizophrenia?" Jude asked as he believed schizophrenia was for people that were crazy.

"Schizophrenia is a metal disorder." Lena replied explaining what schizophrenia was.

"A mental disorder?" Jude asked confused to how he would get a mental disorder.

"When you have schizophrenia, you can hear voices, get anger among many other things." Stef replied to her son explaining what schizophrenia's main symptoms were.

"So I'm crazy!" Jude yelled while he could only think one thing he was crazy and not normal in the head.

"Your not crazy love." Stef told Jude as she gave him a hug to comfort him. 

Stef knew telling Jude he had schizophrenia would be hard and she couldn't imagine being told she had schizophrenia.

"Your telling me, I'm hearing voices that means I'm crazy." Jude screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jude had believed hearing voices mean't someone was crazy and didn't think he would ever get better from this.

"The medication will make you feel better sweetie." Lena exclaimed letting her son know he would get better with medication and that he wasn't crazy; he just had a mental disorder.

"The doctor said in about thirty minutes we can take you home, do you want to see Connor?" Stef asked hoping Jude seeing Connor would calm him down as he was beginning to freak out.

"No! Just get out." Jude yelled as he didn't want to see or talk to anyone at the moment.

"Okay, we'll give you some time alone." Lena replied while she and Stef left Jude's room giving him some time to process everything they had told him.

\-------------------

"Did Stef and Lena say what's wrong with Jude?" Connor asked his father after Adam had returned from his long talk with Stef and Lena.

"Jude has schizophrenia." Adam replied letting Connor know what was wrong with Jude.

"Schizophrenia"; Connor stated as he didn't know what schizophrenia was.

Connor had heard the name before but didn't know what it consisted of.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where someone hears voices, has hallucinations and anger issues among other things." Adam stated explaining to his son the symptoms of schizophrenia.

"Can I see him?" Connor asked while he needed to see Jude as worrying about his boyfriend was driving him crazy.

"Jude doesn't want to see anyone." Adam replied letting his son know Jude wanted to be alone at the moment.

"He'll want to see me!" Connor stated loudly as he jumped out of his seat and headed to Jude's room.

"Connor stop, he doesn't want to see anyone even you." Adam told his son while he grabbed Connor's arm stopping him from going to Jude's room.

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" Connor asked his father as tears began rolling down his face; devastated that Jude didn't want to see him.

"He needs some time alone to process what's happening with him." Adam replied explaining Jude needed time to process everything and that it had nothing to do with him not wanting to see Connor.

"Okay"; Connor replied after he sat back down beside his father in the hospital waiting room.

"He's going home in a few minutes maybe you can see him tomorrow okay." Adam exclaimed letting his son know he could see Jude tomorrow after he had processed everything.

"Is Jude going to be okay?" Connor asked as tears were still running down his face.

Connor was terrifed that Jude, the boy he loved would never be okay again.

"Once he takes his medication, he will be the old Jude." Adam told his son letting Connor know Jude would be okay but it would just take time.

\---------------------

"Hey Connor!" Lena stated while she open the door to let her son's boyfriend in.

"Hey! Can I see Jude?" Connor asked as he needed to see Jude and make sure he was doing better.

"Yeah, go on up." Lena replied letting the young boy know he could see his boyfriend.

"Jude! Jude are you in here?" Connor asked as he was in Jude's room and didn't see him anywhere.

"Jude's not in his room." Connor stated to Stef and Lena after be walked back downstairs not being able to find his boyfriend.

"He's not!" Lena asked shocked as she had just gave Jude his medication about 20 minutes ago.

"Jude, you in here?" Stef asked while she walked into the bathroom looking for Jude.

"His pills are in the trash can." Stef stated as she found Jude's pills in the bathroom trash can meaning Jude wasn't taking his pills and he wasn't thinking straight at the moment.

"Stef read this"; Lena stated as she handed her wife a note.

Dear Family and Connor

I don't want to be crazy and I don't want to take my medication.   
You shouldn't have to take care of a crazy person.  
Connor I know this probably hurts but you are better off without me.

Love, Jude

Jude had ran away, would he do something stupid or would he go to someone he trusted?


	25. Where's Jude?

"Did they find Jude?" Connor asked his father while getting cereal for his breakfast.

"Not yet"; Adam replied while feeling horrible for his son he didn't want Connor looking for Jude either.

"I need to go look for him!" Connor stated as he dumped his half eaten cereal in the sink and headed for the door to go out and look for his boyfriend.

"Your not looking for him!" Adam told his son after he grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Dad! Jude could be hurt!" Connor stated while his eyes began to tear up thinking that Jude could be out there injured.

"I don't need you getting hurt or lost looking for him." Adam stated as he wanted Jude to be found as soon as possible but he didn't want his own son getting hurt looking for him.

"Dad he needs me!" Connor screamed; breaking free from his Dad's grasp and heading for the door.

"I don't want you going to look for Jude, he could be in bad shape and I don't want you seeing him like that." Adam said after he jumped in front of Connor stopping him from leaving.

"Fine!" Connor sassed at his father as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I have to go to work but I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for Jude." Adam said making his son promise him he wouldn't go looking for Jude.

"I promise"; Connor lied as he was going to look for his boyfriend no matter what anyone told him.

And Connor knew just the places Jude would go to to get away from everyone.

\--------------

"Connor?" Donald asked shocked to see his son's boyfriend standing at the door as he opened it.

"Hi Donald, have you seen Jude lately?" Connor replied asking if Donald had seen his son; hoping Jude was inside and unharmed.

"Umm no, I talked with him on the phone about a week ago." Donald replied letting Connor know Jude wasn't at his house or had he seen him lately.

"Okay thanks!" Connor said as he began walking to his next location he thought Jude could be at.

\-----------------

"Hi Connor! How can I help you?" Rita asked after she answered the door and found Connor standing outside of Girls United.

"Is Jude here?" Connor asked as if Jude wasn't here he had no clue where his boyfriend could be.

"No I haven't seen him lately." Rita replied as Jude wasn't inside and she hadn't seen him for nearly three weeks.

"Okay thanks!" Connor said as he began to head home as his father would be home soon and he had no idea where Jude could be.

\------------------

"Stef we will find him!" Mike told Stef reassuring her they would find her son and soon.

"Mike it's been a whole day, he's out there all alone." Stef stated as this became more and more serious every hour Jude was missing.

"220 we have 5-12 on the description of the boy." Mike's police radio said as he was getting a update on Jude throughout the day.

"Go ahead!" Mike replied telling his police radio to give him the full report.

"A body has been found matching the description of Jude Adams-Foster at Lincoln Park." This sent a cold chill through Stef's body as Jude could be dead.

Was Jude dead?


	26. Is It Jude?

"It's Jude" Stef stated as they had pulled up to the crime scene.

"We don't know that Stef! We haven't even seen the body." Mike said trying to get Stef to keep faith that it wasn't her son.

"It matched Jude's description Mike! Who else could it be?" Stef asked as she knew it was her son or so she thought.

"Can you go check? I don't think I can do this." Stef asked while she couldn't identify the body if it was Jude.

"Yeah I'll do it." Mike replied and got out of the car and headed to check the body to see if it was indeed Jude; it would be to painful to see her son's body.

"Where's the body?" Mike asked Officer Brooker hoping it wasn't Jude.

"Follow me"; Officer Brooker stated as he led Mike to the location of the body.

"Damn! Call CSU." Mike stated wanting to know how such a terrible thing had happened.

"Was it Jude?" Stef asked praying the body wasn't her son's.

"It was Jude, I'm so sorry Stef." Mike replied letting Stef know her son was dead.

\-------------

"How you doing?" Adam asked as Connor had been crying all week after finding out about Jude.

"Jude is dead how do you think I'm doing!" Connor screamed while he was still mourning the death of his boyfriend and best friend.

"Connor, I'm so sorry this happened to Jude." Adam told his son not knowing how else to comfort him.

"It's not your fault." Connor stated as he hated talking or doing anything knowing Jude was gone.

"Are you going to speak today?" Adam asked as Jude's funeral was later today and was wondering if his son was going to say something for Jude.

"Yeah, he would want me too." Connor replied while he knew it would be the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew Jude would want him to speak at his funeral.

\----------------

"Would anyone like to say a few words about Jude Adam-Foster's?" The priest asked before he moved on in his ceremony.

"Would you like to say something about Jude?" Lena asked Connor wondering if he would and could say something about Jude as she knew how much Connor loved her son.

"He would want you to Connor." Callie said as she wiped Connor's eyes as he had tears running down his face.

"Okay"; Connor said while he began walking up to Jude's casket to say the last few words he ever would say to his boyfriend.

"Many of you don't know this but Jude was my boyfriend and my best friend." Connor said while he wiped the tears from his eyes and regained his composure.

"Jude had a hard life before he was adopted but I hope he enjoyed being my boyfriend his last few months on Earth because being Jude's boyfriend for a few months was the best month's of my life." Connor stated as he wiped his eyes again as more tears begin to fall.

"I will never be as happy as I was with Jude."

"Jude I love you and I will miss you for forever."

Today was the day Connor had to say goodbye to the love of his life as Jude was gone from his life forever.


	27. It's Your Fault Jude's Dead!

"I'm going to see Jude." Connor told his father while he headed outside to go to Jude's house.

"I'll drive you." Adam stated as he believed his son was headed for the cemetery.

"It's only ten minutes away, I'll take my bike." Connor stated while he had forgetten Jude had been dead for six months.

"The cemetery is more than ten minutes away." Adam said explaining Connor couldn't ride his bike all the way to the cemetery as it was too far away.

"I'm going to his house to hang out not the cemetery!" Connor said explaining he was going to hang out with Jude at his house.

"Connor, Jude died six months ago." Adam told his son as every now and then, Connor would forget Jude had died and it was like he died all over ago when you told him.

"No! It's just a bad dream, Jude is at his house!" Connor yelled, refusing to believe Jude was dead, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

"I miss him so much Dad!" Connor screamed as he was beginning to remember Jude was dead.

"I know you do Connor." Adam told his son while he hugged him and wiped his tears.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay." Adam said as Connor's tears wouldn't stop as he missed Jude with all of his heart.

"After school can we go to the cemetery?" Connor asked hoping visiting Jude's grave would help him move on as Jude would want him too.

"Yeah, we can do whatever you want okay." Adam replied letting his son know he would take him anywhere after school even to visit Jude's grave.

"Okay"; Connor replied as he walked outside and headed to school.

Going to Anchor Beach was almost impossible for Connor as it reminded him of Jude constantly but today it would be much harder.

\--------------

"Hey"; Connor stated while talking with Taylor always cheered him up and got his mind off of Jude's death.

"Can you not talk to me?" Taylor asked as Callie had told her Jude's death was Connor's fault.

"What did I do to you?" Connor asked confused to why Taylor didn't want to talk to him; they had gotten along very well since Jude's death as Taylor was his new best friend.

"If you didn't put so much pressure on Jude he wouldn't be dead!" Taylor yelled while she continued putting books in her locker.

"How did I put pressure on Jude?" Connor asked as he believed he had always tried his hardest to make Jude comfortable wherever they were.

"You wanted to be public about your relationship with him when he didn't and you made him feel bad about it!" Taylor yelled at Connor while she walked away blaming him for Jude's death.

"I loved him"; Connor said to himself while he wondered did he put too much pressure on Jude?

\----------------

"How are you doing Callie?" Connor asked hoping Callie was moving on better than he was.

"I don't know, my little brother is dead because of you!" Callie replied as she didn't really blame Connor for Jude's death but she needed someone to blame to help her move on.

"Why does everyone think Jude is dead because of me!" Connor asked while he believed he did everything in his relationship with Jude the way Jude wanted it.

"If Jude had never met you he would still be alive!" Callie yelled at Connor as she begin to head to class.

"I loved him"; Connor said to himself as he was beginning to believe Jude's death was his fault.

\-----------

"Can I talk to you?" Connor asked after walking into Lena's office.

"Yeah, what's wrong Connor?" Lena asked as she saw Connor's bloodshot eyes and knew he had been crying about Jude.

"I'm so sorry for putting so much pressure on Jude, I didn't mean to." Connor stated apologizing as he believed Jude's death was his fault.

Who wouldn't believe Jude's death was their fault after they were told that all day?

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked confused to why Connor was blaming himself for Jude dying.

"Everyone blames me for his death!" Connor replied as he fought more tears from forming in his eyes.

"Connor, it isn't your fault." Lena stated assuring the young boy that Jude's death wasn't his fault in any way.

"Really?" Connor asked as he didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Yes, Jude's death isn't anyone's fault, he had health issues none of us knew about." Lena replied while she wiped Connor's eyes as his tears wouldn't stop.

"Okay"; Connor replied while he began to get up to go back to class.

"Connor, it's been six months you have to move on, Jude wouldn't want you to be sad all of the time." Lena told Connor as she knew he had been struggling with Jude's death more than her own family had been.

"I can't move on!"; Connor yelled as he was sick of people telling him to move on as he loved Jude and knew he would never move on from him.

"I know it's hard, I'm having the same issue but if we don't move on we aren't honoring him." Lena exclaimed letting Connor know she knew what he was going through but that they both had to move on as Jude would want them too.

"I will never move on!" Connor yelled at Lena as he ran out of her office crying.

\--------------------

"Jude I'm so sorry!" Connor said to himself while he was crying in the boys bathroom as he didn't want to go to class or see anyone.

"I didn't mean to pressure you, please forgive me, I love you so much and I'm so sorry I caused you to die!" Connor yelled to himself as he began crying in the boys stall.

"It's okay Connor"; Connor heard but he didn't know where it was from but it sounded familiar to him.

"Everything is going to be alright, it's okay Connor." Connor heard this unfamiliar voice say and he recognized it.

"Jude?" Connor asked as he didn't believe in ghosts but he believed in angels and that's what he thought Jude was in heaven; a beautiful angel.

"I'm here Connor, I'm here."


	28. A Party?

"Jude are you there?" Connor asked as he was hoping he could say goodbye to Jude.

"Yes, I'm here Connor." Jude replied as Connor knew he had a chance to apologize to Jude.

"Do you forgive me?" Connor asked while he was blaming himself for Jude's death.

"You didn't do anything." Jude replied while Connor wiped his tears so he could talk without stuttering.

"Can you stay any longer?" Connor asked as he wanted to talk with Jude forever.

"I have to leave now Connor." Jude replied making Connor feel as if he was losing Jude all over again.

"Jude! No!" Connor yelled trying to stop Jude from leaving.

"Goodbye Connor"; Jude replied and Connor knew he would never talk to Jude again.

\---------------

"Connor wake up! I'm not staying if you don't wake up!" Jude told his boyfriend while he shaked him trying to wake him up.

"Jude!" Connor said as he was still having his horrible nightmare.

"You have all talking in your sleep all night." Jude stated after he had finally woken his boyfriend up from his horrible nightmare.

"I had a dream that you had schizophrenia and that you died, it felt so real." Connor told Jude still shaken up about his dream as it had felt so real to him.

"Well I'm not dead and I don't have schizophrenia." Jude replied while he saw tears in Connor's eyes and knew how much Connor loved him.

"And Callie blamed me for your death." Connor said telling Jude what all had happened in his dream.

"Callie blamed you?" Jude asked as he was frightened by just hearing Connor tell him about his dream.

"Yeah, Jude I'm so glad your okay." Connor replied while he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead as he didn't think he would ever be able to kiss him again.

"I'm glad I'm not dead too, that would have been a bummer." Jude said in a attempt to cheer his boyfriend up after his scary nightmare.

"We are hanging out all day! What do you want to do?" Connor asked as he wasn't going to leave Jude out of his sights today or so he thought.

"I don't know what should we do?" Jude asked while he wanted to do what Connor wanted as he was the one who had the scary nightmare.

"There is this party we could go to!" Connor exclaimed offering up a idea for the young couple to do.

"I don't know Connor"; Jude replied as the last time they had been around alcohol it led to Connor being shot.

"Come on it will be fun!" Connor stated hoping Jude would agree to go as they had never gone to a party as a couple before.

"My mom's are out of town so we would have to convince your Dad to let us go." Jude said letting his boyfriend know his Dad would have to agree to let them go.

"Let's go ask"; Connor replied as he and Jude went downstairs to ask Adam if they could go to this party.

"What's up guys?" Adam asked after he saw Jude and Connor sat down beside him at the kitchen table as he was getting ready for work.

"So there's this party tonight and we were wondering if we could go to it?" Connor said asking for his father's permission to take Jude to the party.

"Did you ask Jude's parents?" Adam replied asking if Stef and Lena had okay'd Jude to go to the party.

"Yeah, they said it's up to you." Jude replied letting Adam know if he said it was okay then Stef and Lena were okay with it.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."Adam replied letting Jude and Connor know they could attend this party.

\--------------

"Come on just drink a little, you don't have to get drunk or anything." Connor told his boyfriend telling him to loosen up and take a couple drinks.

"Fine!" Jude replied as he hesitantly took a sip of beer.

"Hey!" Daria said as she ran into the young couple at the party.

"Hey!" Connor replied while he took a small sip of beer.

"I will be right back talk to Daria for a second." Connor stated as he left Jude with Daria and went to talk with Zach.

Connor had left Jude and Daria for nearly 30 minutes while talking with a baseball teammate and that was a bad idea on his part.

"Dude you so drunk!" Daria exclaimed as Jude was nearly falling over himself.

"So are you!" Jude replied while Daria was just as drunk if not more drunk.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air." Daria stated as she felt like she was about to puke.

"O-okay"; Jude replied while the music was killing his ears because of how drunk he was.

"Have you seen Jude?" Connor asked another one of his baseball teammates as Jude and Daria were no where to be found.

"No, sorry dude"; Shawn answered as he hadn't seen Jude and Daria leave but he was drunk so he wouldn't have seen them leave anyways.

Connor couldn't find Jude that night so he just fell asleep on Zach's couch and called his Dad telling him, he and Jude were spending the night.

\------------

"Connor why am I naked? Did we have sex?" Jude asked as he had woken up beside someone naked.

"Jude!" That someone replied and Jude knew it wasn't Connor he was in bed with.

"Daria!"; Jude nearly screamed shocked to how he woke up naked beside Daria; his boyfriend's ex.

Did Jude and Daria have sex?

If so would Jude tell Connor?


	29. Daria's Lie

"Oh my god!" Daria nearly screamed as it was time to get back Jude for stealing Connor from her.

"What!" Jude asked while he couldn't remember last night at all.

"We had sex!" Daria lied telling Jude they had sex.

"Oh my god!" Jude replied as he didn't even want to have sex with his boyfriend.

"I thought you were gay!" Daria said while she had to sell her lie to Jude.

"Connor's going to break up with me." Jude stated because he believed Connor would break up with him after learning he had sex with Daria.

"Jude we don't have to tell him." Daria replied while her plan was finally coming to life.

"Really?" Jude asked shocked that Daria would keep this a secret as he believed Daria was a bitch.

"Yeah, let's just pretend this never happened." Daria replied completing the first part of her plan.

"Work's with me"; Jude said as he believed he wouldn't have to tell Connor he had sex with Daria.

\-------------

"Jude! Where have you been?" Connor asked his boyfriend after Jude walked back into Zach's house.

"Jude spent the night at my house?" Daria stated as she was continuing her plan.

"Oh, well I'm glad your okay, I was starting to get worried." Connor replied while he gave Jude a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I have to go." Jude replied while he couldn't be around Connor at the moment as the guilt of cheating on him was killing him.

"Do you want to sleepover tonight?" Connor asked hoping Jude could spend the night so they could hangout just the two of them.

"Nope"; Jude replied while he began to head home.

"Why not? We always have a sleepover on Saturday." Connor exclaimed as he and Jude always had a sleepover on Saturday night's at his or Jude's house.

"I'm going camping with my family." Jude lied while he just couldn't deal with the guilt of cheating on Connor.

"Oh, when will I see you again?" Connor asked not knowing when he would see his boyfriend again as one whole day was too long without Jude to him.

"Monday at school"; Jude replied while he continued to walk home as Stef and Lena were coming home later today from their vacation.

"Want to do something after school on Monday?" Connor asked as he wanted to see Jude this weekend but could settle for Monday.

"I have to check if I can." Jude replied not knowing if he could be around Connor anymore after what he had done to him.

"Okay, I'm sure you don't have anything to do Jude." Connor responded in a joking matter as Jude didn't play any sports and wasn't in any clubs.

Jude rarely had anything to do but hangout with Connor and Connor loved that because he was a needy boyfriend to say the least.

"Never know"; Jude replied as he and Connor split up and headed to their home's for the day or so they thought.

\-------------------

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked after he saw Connor walk into his house.

"Lena invited me to sleepover." Connor replied as Lena had called him and asked if he would like to spend the night.

"Oh"; Jude replied hoping Connor had forgotten about his family camping trip lie.

"What happened to your family camping trip?" Connor asked as he didn't forget about the lie he was told by his boyfriend.

Connor was hurt by Jude's lie not understanding why he didn't want to have a sleepover with him as he couldn't think of anything he did wrong.

"It's next weekend, I got it mixed up." Jude said which was true, he was going on a family camping trip next week but he was using it to cover up his first lie.

"Everyone sit down it's family movie night!" Stef called out to everyone as she and Lena began making popcorn for everyone.

"Jude, pick out a movie!" Stef stated instructing her son to pick out a movie as it was Jude's turn to pick a movie for their family movie night.

"What movie Jude?" Connor asked as Jude was out of it and didn't even hear his mother's request.

"Huh?" Jude asked after he had to finally broke out of his heavy daze.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Connor asked letting Jude know what Stef had asked him to do.

"Umm, anything is fine." Jude replied while he couldn't care less about picking out a movie.

Jude had bigger things on his mind.

And suddenly Jude received a text from none other than Daria.

Daria: "Admit you have feeling's for me or I'm going to tell Connor we had sex."

As soon as Jude read this text message he closed it as quickly as possible.

"I have too use the bathroom I will be right back." Jude stated while he jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could.

Jude then sent a text message to Daria.

Jude: "I don't have feeling's for you, I'm gay!"

Not evenly 20 seconds later Daria texted Jude back.

Daria: "Fine, have it your way, I'm telling Connor though!"

Would Daria follow through with her threat and if so how would Connor take the news that Jude hooked up with Daria?

Would Jude find out that Daria was lying and they didn't have sex or would false guilt cause him to break up with Connor?


	30. A Cheater?

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Jude asked AJ while he needed to get what he did off his chest.

"Sure!" AJ replied as he loved having a little brother to give advice too.

"I had sex with Daria, should I tell Connor?" Jude asked letting AJ he cheated on Connor.

This felt extremely good for Jude to get off his chest;  it felt as if bricks were lifted off of his back.

"You had sex! I thought you were gay?" AJ shocked that not only Jude cheated on Connor but that he had sex and with a girl.

"I don't remember it all I just woke up beside her and she said we had sex, I was drunk." Jude replied explaining how he doesn't even remember anything from the night he supposedly had sex with Daria.

"And you wanna know if you should tell Connor." AJ asked while he was starting to understand what Jude needed advice for.

"Yeah"; Jude replied as he needed someone to tell him what to do in his complex situation.

"The right thing to do is to tell him but if you want to stay together I wouldn't tell him." AJ stated explaining the right thing is to tell his boyfriend but if he told Connor he could lose him for good.

Jude understood that he should've told Connor about hooking up with Daria as it was the right thing to do but he didn't want to lose Connor either.

"So don't tell him?" Jude asked making sure he was clear on AJ's advice.

"Yeah, don't tell him if you want to still be with him." AJ replied letting Jude know you always can't do the right thing to get what you want in life.

"Okay I won't tell him then." Jude replied as he had decided he wasn't going to tell Connor.

The only question was would Daria and Jude was hoping she didn't follow though with her threat.

\-----------------

"Hey, have you seen Jude?" Connor asked Jude while he hadn't seen Jude at school yet.

"Not yet"; Taylor replied as she and Daria joined Connor at the bench.

"Has he been acting weird around you lately?" Connor asked wondering if Jude had been acting weird to anyone but him.

"Yes, I'm glad I'm not the only one realizing this." Taylor replied agreeing that Jude had been acting weird the last few days.

"Maybe he's cheating on you!" Daria stated as this was the next step of her plan.

"Daria!" Taylor stated shocked her friend would say such a thing about Jude.

Little did Taylor know Daria was up to more than just snide remarks about her friend.

"What! Connor cheated on me with him." Daria stated exclaiming anything is possible.

"Jude isn't cheating on me, your just trying to start drama." Connor said furious Daria would say such a thing about Jude.

"Okay, I just wouldn't rule it out." Daria replied as Connor simply walked away sick of Daria's inappropriate comments about his boyfriend.

\-------------

"Hey Daria!" Zach said while Daria began walking up to his locker.

"Hey Zach, nice party Saturday!" Daria replied while Zach was putting books in his locker to get ready for school.

"Thanks, where did you go, I left you for a minute and then I couldn't find you." Zach asked wondering why Daria had left his party so soon as she was known as a party girl.

"Me and Jude hooked up." Daria stated excitedly letting one of Connor's good friend know she hooked up with Jude.

"You and Connor's Jude had sex?" Zach asked while he believed their was no way Jude had sex with a girl let alone his boyfriend's ex.

"Yeah"; Daria replied as her plan was coming together beautifully.

"Does Connor know?" Zach asked knowing if Connor found out it would break his heart as he knew how much Connor loved Jude.

"No! Me and Jude agreed to not tell him." Daria replied while she walked away hoping Zach would tell Connor.

Zach knew it would break Connor's heart but he believed Connor deserved to know that Jude was cheating on him or so he thought.

\-----------------

"What's up Zach?" Connor asked his friend after he sat down beside him at lunch as Jude was talking with Lena.

"We need to talk." Zach replied while he knew it would be hard but he had to tell Connor.

"About what?" Connor asked as he had no idea what Zach wanted to talk about.

"Daria told me she and Jude hooked up after they left the party." Zach stated telling Connor what Daria had told him.

"No, Jude wouldn't do that." Connor replied as he knew their was no possible way Jude would cheat on him no matter what people were saying.

"I know you don't want to believe it but why would Daria lie?" Zach exclaimed telling Connor that Daria had no motive in lying about something like this.

Zach couldn't have been more wrong.

"She's probably mad I broke up with her for Jude." Connor stated explaining what he thought Daria's motives were.

"Daria has moved on Connor, I think Jude is cheating on you." Zach told Connor and Connor then remembered that Jude had spent the night at Daria's.

This caused Connor to start to believe Zach, Jude did cheat on him with Daria and that mean't Jude wasn't gay and was experimenting with him.

\-------------

"Jude we need to talk!"

Would Connor break up with Jude or would he figure out Daria was trying to break the young couple up?


	31. What's The Motive?

"What about?" Jude asked after Connor had said he wanted to talk.

"Did you have sex with Daria?" Connor asked while he needed to know if his boyfriend cheated on him.

"I woke up beside her but I don't remember anything." Jude replied explaining he couldn't even remember leaving Zach's party.

"Did you hook up with her or not?" Connor asked while he held back tears from forming.

Connor loved Jude and the idea of Jude cheating on him nearly killed him.

"I don't remember"; Jude repeated as he didn't remember the night he supposedly had sex with Daria.

"Well call me when you remember!" Connor stated while he began walking away from Jude.

"Connor"; Jude yelled hoping Connor would come back and forgive him for whatever he did or didn't do.

"No! When your sure you didn't cheat on me call me." Connor yelled back while leaving Jude in his thoughts.

\-------------------

"So you and Jude had sex?" Taylor asked Daria while she didn't believe for a second that she and Jude had sex.

"Yeah"; Daria replied lying through her teeth.

"Why are you lying?" Taylor asked as she had no idea what Daria's motives could be while she thought Daria moved on from Connor.

"We were drunk and had sex." Daria stated explaining how she and Jude had hooked up in the first place.

"I don't know why your making this up but I know Jude wouldn't hook up with a bitch like you!" Taylor told Daria while she walked away not wanting to do anything with her at the moment.

\-----------------

"He said he couldn't remember." Connor stated letting Taylor know Jude couldn't even remember the night.

"So, maybe he didn't cheat on you." Taylor said as she knew Jude didn't have sex with Daria.

"Daria has no reason to lie, she moved on, he did it." Connor exclaimed while he believed Jude had gotten drunk and hooked up with his ex.

Connor couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hey Jude!" Zach stated while he sat down beside Jude joining the lonely boy for lunch.

"Hey! Aren't you Connor's friend?" Jude asked as he thought he recognized the boy from somewhere but couldn't place him.

"Yeah, we play baseball together." Zach replied letting Jude know where he recognized him from.

"I like your shirt it goes with your pants." Zach stated as he had began flirting with Jude.

"Thanks" Jude replied oblivion to what Zach was doing.

\------------

"That's your motive, Zach likes Jude." Taylor stated as she had finally discovered the motive Daria and Zach had.

Would Taylor be able to convince Connor that Daria and Zach were lying because Zach liked Jude or would Jude leave Connor for Zach?


	32. I Remember

It had been three days and Jude and Connor had been avoiding each other.

But then Jude woke up and he remembered the night of the party.

\---------------

"Jude!" Adam said after he open the door and saw Jude standing outside.

"Hey! Is Connor here?" Jude asked while he knew he had to tell Connor what really happened at the party with Daria.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you for a second?" Adam asked as he needed to get Jude and Connor back together.

Adam didn't always like Jude but his son had been miserable the last three days and he hated seeing him like that.

"Sure"; Jude replied not knowing what Adam wanted to talk about.

"I don't know what happened between you and Connor but he's been miserable the last three days." 

Adam stated letting Jude know how miserable Connor had been since they had stopped talking hoping Jude would make up with Connor.

"I'm sorry"; Jude replied feeling horrible for what Connor had been going through even though it wasn't his fault.

"Listen I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying Connor has been the saddest he's ever been since what ever happened between you two." Adam stated explaining he didn't blame Jude but that Connor was devastated by the two's fight.

"I'm not trying to make you cry Jude but if there's anyway you can make up with him, please do." Adam said as he wiped Jude's tears knowing Jude was going through the same thing as his son.

"That's what I'm trying to do." Jude said explaining he was willing to do whatever it took to fix his relationship with Connor.

"Okay, Connor's up in his room, you can go on up." Adam said sending Jude upstairs to see his son hoping Jude and Connor would fix their relationship.

\----------------

"Hey Connor!" Jude said loudly while he walked into Connor's room.

"Did you come here to brag about you and Daria!" Connor asked as he was pissed at Jude for cheating on him or so he thought.

"Are you crying?" Jude asked as he saw Connor's bloodshot eyes.

"No!" Connor yelled while he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Connor I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Jude said while he was getting ready to tell Connor what really happened the night of the party.

"Really! My boyfriend cheated on me but he didn't expect to hurt me?" Connor asked confused to how Jude didn't mean to hurt him by sleeping with Daria.

"I remember the night of the party." Jude said which caused Connor to shoot his head up.

"And you remember having sex with Daria right?" Connor asked as he really didn't want it to be official that Jude and Daria had sex.

"No, I was drunk and Daria helped me to her house." Jude replied telling Connor he spent the night at Daria's and that was all.

"I did not have sex with Daria!" Jude nearly yelled refusing the notion that he had sex with Daria.

"Your not lying"; Connor stated as he could tell when Jude was lying and he wasn't lying right now.

"Did you really think I could cheat on you?" Jude asked as he felt Connor trusted him more than to believe some bogus rumors.

"I get scared you don't like me as much as I like you sometimes, so I thought it did happen." Connor replied explaining sometimes he feel's insincure about Jude liking him as much as he likes Jude.

"I love you Connor and I could never cheat on you with Daria or anyone else." Jude stated telling his boyfriend he would never cheat on him in his life.

\------------------

"Zach!" Connor yelled while he ran up to Zach on the beach.

"What's up?" Zach asked as Connor looked furious with him.

"What the hell Connor!" Zach asked after Connor's fist connected with Zach's face sending him to the floor.

"Did you really think you could steal Jude from me?" Connor asked while he was standing over him still furious he helped Daria try to break him and Jude up.

"It wasn't like that." Zach replied as he began to get up after being knocked to the ground by Connor.

"Whatever! Consider our friendship over!" Connor stated as he walked away and ended his friendship with Zach.

\-------------

"It's good to see you guys happy together." Adam stated flashing a smile after seeing his son happy for the first time in three days with Jude.

"With everything going on I forgot my Mom's told me to invite you guys to a cookout we're having tomorrow." Jude stated inviting Adam and Connor to Lena's Parents 40th Anniversary cookout.

Little did Jude and Connor know their relationship would be tested to the blink at this cookout.

Jude or Connor would snap at this cookout but who would it be?

Would Jude and Connor break up after their relationship reached a boiling point?


	33. Lena's Parents 40th Anniversary

"Lena, your parents are going to be here anytime!" Stef called out to her wife as she set the food up in the backyard as she got ready for their cookout to celebrate Lena's parents 40th Anniversary.

The family cookout had started a few hours ago and everything was going great and everyone was having a blast for now.

"So, your single Adam?" Monte asked the man she was talking too, Monte didn't like Adam at first but she had bonded with him at the family cookout.

"Yeah, Connor's mom walked out of us a few years ago." Adam said, as Monte replied "I'm so sorry".

"Would you maybe want to see a movie or grab a bite sometime?" Monte asked Adam, hoping he would say yes, as she had developed a crush on him over the last couple hours.

"Yeah, I'd like that"; Adam said as him and Monte began to lock eyes on each other and lean into each other and they smashed their lips together, enjoying their first kiss.

"What are you doing!" Connor yelled out loud to his father as he saw Adam kissing his Principal.

"Why are you kissing my principal! Connor asked his father, flooded with embarrassment as his father and Principal were kissing in front of his boyfriend's family.

"Connor, go back inside!" Adam told Connor not wanting to go through this with his son.

"You can't date my principal! It's creepy!" Connor told his father just wanting the images of his father and Monte kissing to stop.

"If your gay! I can date your principal! Adam said, wondering what had gotten into his son telling his own father who he could and couldn't date.

Being so embarrassed by the fact his father called him "gay" like it was a bad thing in front of everyone, Connor with tears in his eyes walked to the road outside of the Fosters house not wanting to be around his father.

"Hey, you okay?" Stef asked her son's boyfriend as she sat down beside him on the Fosters porch.

"I just didn't want my Dad dating my principal it's weird right?" Connor asked Stef, still upset by the fact his father called him "gay" in front of everyone like he was ashamed of his son.

"I get it, who wants their parent dating their principal right? Stef said agreeing with Connor, feeling bad for the boy as Adam still didn't fully accept him, knowing how that felt after going through it with her own father.

"He shouldn't have called you that, in front of everyone, whether you are or not, that wasn't right." Stef told her son's boyfriend; while she rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Wanna go back inside?" Stef asked Connor; helping him up and walking inside with him.

\------------------------

"Hey!" Connor says as he finds Jude in the backyard, as Jude says "hi" back; Connor leans into him for a kiss but Jude pushes him away not wanting to be affectionate to Connor around his family.

"Whatever!" Connor says as he walks back into the Fosters house falling on to the couch.

"Connor! Wait up!" Jude says trying to catch up with Jude as he sits beside Connor on the couch.

"I don't think I can keep doing this!" Connor says, explaining he can't he keep dating Jude if he doesn't want to show affection in public and label himself "gay".

Leaving Jude shocked that Connor told him "to label himself as gay or they were done".

"What's wrong bud?" Mike asked after he saw Jude looking upset with tears in his eyes.

"Connor, broke up with me because I won't call myself gay or kiss him in front of everyone"; Jude said to Mike, while Mike wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"If you ask me, if someone needs you to label yourself something your not ready for then maybe he's not the right person for you." Mike said, Jude agreed if Connor was going to force him into labeling himself gay then Jude wasn't going to date Connor anymore.

\--------------

"Brandon, get the door!" Callie says to her brother as she hears knocking on it and he's the closest to the door.

"Hey Connor! Come on on!" Brandon said as he let Connor in.

"Is Jude home? Connor asked Brandon hoping to make up with Jude and fix his relationship with him as last night was one of the hardest nights of his life just knowing him and Jude weren't together anymore and he had been shot before.

"Hello!" Connor says as he reaches Jude's door, to apologize to him, Connor slowly opens the door after Jude doesn't say a word, finding something shocking him to the core.

"Callie!" Connor yells as he runs down the stairs to get help not knowing what to do.

"What is it, did something happen to Jude?" Callie asked after seeing how freaked out Connor was.

"Read this!" Connor tells Callie handing her a note.

Dear, Family and Friends

I'm sorry I have caused so many problems, now that I'm gone I hope you can all get on with your lives.

Love, Jude

"Connor, stay here in case Jude shows back up!", she told her little brothers boyfriend not knowing if Jude would come back home.

"Brandon call mom's and tell them Jude ran away and me and Mariana went looking for him!" Callie told Brandon as she and Mariana wenting for their little brother.

Mariana felt horrible as she thought she was the reason Jude ran away, as she blamed him for Stef and Lena fighting.

Connor felt horrible as he thought he was the reason Jude ran away, as he tried to force Jude into labeling himself when he wasn't ready.

Where was Jude and would it be too late for him?


	34. I'm Sorry

"Donald, is Jude here?" Callie asked while the first place she looked for Jude was at Donald's.

"Yeah, he's inside." Donald replied letting Callie inside of his apartment.

"Jude! Why did you run away?" Callie asked after she saw Jude sitting on Donald's couch.

"You guys are better off without me!" Jude stated while he felt as if he was the cause of everyone's problems.

"Jude, we need you okay." Callie stated telling Jude he wasn't the cause of everyone's problems and that everyone needed him in their life.

"Really?" Jude asked as Callie ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, now can we go home?" Callie said reassuring Jude that they needed him.

"Yeah"; Jude replied as she and Jude headed home.

\----------------

"Hey"; Adam stated while walking into his son's room.

"Did you come in my room to call me gay or something?" Connor asked still upset about what his father had said to him.

"No, I came to apologize." Adam replied apologizing for calling Connor gay in front of everyone as if it was a bad thing.

"I shouldn't have said the things I did yesterday and I shouldn't have kissed your principal that was inappropriate." Adam stated apologizing to his son a second time.

"I forgive you";  Connor said accepting his father's apology.

"Now I need to tell you something." Adam stated as he has horrible news for his son.

"Okay"; Connor replied having no idea what his father was going to tell him.

"Your mother is sick so we are going to move so you can be close to her." Adam stated while Connor's eyes filled up with tears.

Connor was devastated by this as he was being taken away from Jude.

"How long?" Connor asked wanting to know how long he had left with Jude.

"We leave tonight." Adam replied and Connor was even more devastated as he only had three hours left with Jude.

\----------------

"Can we talk?" Connor asked after Jude had opened the door and saw him standing outside.

"I don't think I'm gay enough to talk to you." Jude replied still mad at Connor for trying to make him label himself.

"Okay, I deserved that." Connor replied as Jude let him in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jude asked while he really didn't want to talk to Connor.

"My Mom is sick and I'm moving away to be close to her, my Dad told me an hour ago." Connor stated explaining he had to move away for the time being.

"When are you leaving?" Jude asked while he was mad at Connor; it still broke his heart that he was moving away.

"Tonight"; Connor replied quietly letting Jude know he had to leave soon.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Jude." Connor stated as he intertwined his and Jude's fingers.

"I'm going to miss you too." Jude replied as he would miss his boyfriend and one of his only friends.

"This doesn't mean we have to break up, I still want to date you." Connor said as he was willing to do whatever it took to stay in a relationship with Jude.

"Jude, we can make this work I will visit on weekends, I will only be four hours away." Connor stated hoping Jude would agree that they could stay together until Connor came back.

"Jude please"; Connor said while he was beginning to get worried that Jude wasn't seeing things his way.

"No, Connor we're done." Jude finally replied as he pulled his hand away from Connor's and led him outside.

Connor was moving away and Jude and Connor's relationship was over at the moment?

Would Connor return in time to save his relationship with Jude or would Jude have already moved on?


	35. Back Home

It had been three months since Connor moved away.

Connor's Mother had passed about three weeks ago and Adam had received a job offer in San Diego so he and Connor had moved back and were arriving today.

"Jude!" Connor stated excitedly as he had went straight to see Jude after getting back home.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked shocked that Connor was standing outside of his door.

"My Mom died so we moved back." Connor replied explaining that he had moved back home.

"I'm sorry"; Jude said offering his condolences for Connor's mother's death.

"Thanks"; Connor replied while devastated by his mother's death he was ecstatic to see Jude again.

"Is that Taylor?" Connor asked after he saw her playing video games on Jude's Xbox.

"Hey, Connor!" Taylor said as she waved to Connor.

Taylor missed her friend but knew Jude needed some privacy with Connor to explain their new relationship.

"How about we go for a walk?" Jude asked as he had some explaining to do to Connor.

"Sure"; Connor replied as Jude shut his door and walked outside; beginning his walk with Connor.

\---------------

"I didn't think you were going to come back." Jude stated still in shock that Connor had actually moved back.

"Well, I did like I promised I would." Connor replied as he always kept his promises with Jude.

"Yeah, you did"; Jude said not knowing how to tell Connor about something that he knew Connor wouldn't take well.

"I'm just glad we can be boyfriends again!" Connor said while flashing a huge smile; ecstatic that he and Jude were back together or so he thought.

"About that"; Jude said as he was about to tell Connor big news.

"I didn't think you would actually come back and I had to get my mind off of you." Jude stated while he was having trouble saying four words to Connor.

"Okay"; Connor replied confused to what Jude was about to tell him.

"Taylor is my girlfriend." Jude stated finally telling Connor that he and Taylor were dating.

This devastated Connor while he knew he couldn't be with Jude now as Jude had moved on.

"I thought you were gay!" Connor asked confused to how he and Taylor started dating in the first place.

"I think I am gay but Taylor is just perfect I guess, maybe I'm bisexual." Jude replied explaining Taylor was the only girl he ever liked.

"Connor I'm sorry"; Jude said while he knew he broke Connor's heart by moving on from him.

"Can't you break up with her so you can be with me?" Connor asked hoping Jude would pick him over Taylor as they were a couple before Jude and Taylor were.

"No, I'm in love with her Connor." Jude replied as he loved Taylor and wasn't going to dump her just because Connor had moved back home.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Connor asked while he knew Jude didn't want to be in a long distance relationship but he thought he would wait for him like he waited for Jude.

"I couldn't wait for you it was to hard." Jude replied explaining he only dated Taylor at first to move on from Connor.

"Too hard?" Connor screamed as it was harder for Connor to see Jude dating Taylor then being moved away from the boy he loved to watch his mother die.

"Whatever! I actually can't believe I actually thought you loved me!" Connor stated while he was devastated that Jude had moved on from him.

"Connor!" Jude yelled while Connor kept walking as he didn't want Jude to see the tears running down his face.

\---------------

"Hey! I didn't see you come in." Adam said after he saw Connor lying face down in his bed.

"Are you and Jude back together?" Adam asked knowing his son was ecstatic to see Jude again.

"No"; Connor replied while he held back more tears from forming.

"I thought you wanted to be boyfriends with him again? Isn't that the reason we moved back?" Adam confused to why Jude and Connor weren't together yet.

"I do! He doesn't!" Connor replied explaining Jude was the one who didn't want to date him.

"Taylor is his girlfriend!" Connor stated explaining why Jude didn't want to date him and that Jude had moved on.

"I thought Jude was gay?" Adam asked shocked that Jude was dating a girl of all people.

"Well, I guess he's not." Connor replied while tears began falling from his eyes.

"So, your going to sit up here and feel bad for yourself?" Adam asked while Connor was throwing himself a pity party.

"What else can I do Dad?" Connor asked not knowing what his father mean't.

"Two choices, we can move back to Sacramento or you can fight for Jude." Adam exclaimed hoping Connor would make the right choice and fight for the boy he loved with all of his heart.

"Can we just move back to Sacramento?" Connor asked while he didn't want to fight for Jude to be turned down.

Would Adam and Connor move back to Sacramento or would Adam convince his son to fight for Jude?

Would Jude take back Connor if he fought for Jude or would Jude stay with Taylor?


	36. The Heart Want's What It Want's

"Hey, Connor!" Taylor stated while she hadn't seen her friend in a while.

"What do you want?" Connor asked furious as he believed she had stolen Jude from him.

"I know your mad at me but you weren't here to see Jude miserable when you left." Taylor replied explaining she didn't steal Jude from him.

"I was miserable too but I waited for him!" Connor yelled while he was just as miserable if not more than Jude he thought.

"Listen, Jude wasn't just miserable when you left, he didn't feel like living and I helped him through it and that's why Jude loves me." Taylor said explaining Jude was suicidally for a period of time but it was her who helped him through it.

"Whatever, well now I don't feel like living now that you stole him from me." Connor exclaimed telling Taylor that without Jude he didn't see the point in life either.

"Connor!" Taylor called out while Connor began walking away from Taylor; jealous that Taylor was dating the boy he loved.

"Just leave me alone!" Connor replied while he headed to lunch to beg Jude to give him another chance.

\---------------

"Can we talk?" Connor asked after he sat down beside Jude at their old lunch table.

"Yeah"; Jude replied while he began drinking his water.

"Jude please be my boyfriend." Connor stated begging Jude to dump Taylor and date him.

"Connor I can't." Jude replied explaining he loved Taylor now or so he thought.

"Jude, I love you." Connor said hoping Jude would see things his way as he couldn't live without him.

"You have to move on because I have." Jude replied telling Connor it was time to move on from him as he had done or so he thought.

\----------------

"Jude, we need to talk!" Taylor told her boyfriend as she took Connor's word to heart; she had stolen Jude from him.

"Is everything okay?" Jude asked confused to where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah, it will be." Taylor replied while she began to think of how to break up with Jude.

"Jude, you still have feelings for Connor." Taylor stated as she knew the two still had feelings for each other.

Jude was just ignoring them.

"Taylor, I love you." Jude said hoping Taylor would stay with him.

"You may love me but you love him more." Taylor exclaimed knowing Jude and Connor were mean't to be together.

"What are you saying Taylor?" Jude asked as he knew where this was going.

"We need to break up, you need to be with Connor." Taylor replied while breaking up with Jude and telling him to be with Connor.

\----------------

"Hey!" Jude said after Connor saw him standing outside of his room.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked while Jude was the last person he expected to come see him today.

"Me and Taylor broke up." Jude stated letting Connor know he wasn't in a relationship any longer.

"Well she dumped me but she made me realize who I have feelings for." Jude stated insinuating that Connor was the one he liked; he just couldn't realize it until now.

"Who's that?" Connor asked while he thought Jude was talking about him but he didn't want to get his hopes up and be heartbroken all over again.

"I have feelings for you Connor." Jude replied as Connor knew it was him that Jude had feelings for.

"So, we're boyfriends again?" Jude asked hoping he and Connor could start over.

"If you want to be." Jude said not wanting Connor to feel as if he was his plan-b.

"I do"; Connor said as he and Jude were boyfriends again but their problems were far from over.

"But there's something I have to tell you." Jude said as he was hoping he wouldn't have to tell Connor as it would break his heart after they just got back together.

"Okay"; Connor said not knowing what Jude had to tell him.

"I have been invited to a boarding school in New York for basketball." Jude told his boyfriend as this made Connor feel as if they were being pulled away from each other yet again.

"Are you going?" Connor asked hoping Jude wouldn't go and would stay at Anchor Beach with him.

Would Jude go to boarding school?

If so would Jude and Connor agree to a long distance relationship?


	37. Jesus Is Back

"I haven't decided yet." Jude replied letting Connor know he hadn't decided to leave or not for boarding school.

"Well, I don't want you to go but if you want to go I'm happy for you." Connor stated being as supportive of his boyfriend as he could while wanting him to stay.

"I don't think I'm going." Jude stated while he wanted to stay with his boyfriend rather than attend some boarding school.

"Why not?" Connor asking hoping he was the reason Jude wanted to stay.

"I don't think I'm ready to be away from home and my mom's don't even want me going so." Jude said explaining his reasoning for wanting to stay at home.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from going." Connor stated in a joking matter causing the two to chuckle.

\-----------------

"What is going on! Why are you kissing!" Jesus asked after he saw Jude and Connor making out as he ran up to his room on his first day back from boarding school.

"Connor is my boyfriend." Jude stated explaining why the two were kissing.

"Your gay?" Jesus asked while when he left for boarding school he believed Jude liked some girl named Taylor.

"Yeah"; Jude replied coming out to his brother officially.

"And Connor's gay?" Jesus asked as he thought Connor was dating a girl when he left.

"Yup"; Connor replied confirming that he was also gay.

"Jude, this is just the last thing I expected when I came up here." Jesus stated not wanting his brother to think he was disappointed that he was gay; he was just shocked.

"I should have told you but I just forgot too each time." Jude said explaining it was his fault.

"Yeah you should have!" Jesus exclaimed as this awkward situation could have been avoided very easily if Jude had just told him that he and Connor were dating.

"I'm going downstairs so I don't have to see you two shove your tongues down each others throats." Jesus stated while he headed downstairs to get the sight of Jude and Connor making out, out of his head.

"Can we continue?" Connor asked hoping to continue their makeout session.

"Oh my god"; Jude replied shocked by his boyfriend's statement.

\----------------

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled after Jude had walked into the backyard as they were throwing him a surprise birthday party.

"What's this?" Jude asked shocked at the sight he was seeing.

"It's your surprise birthday party!" Callie replied letting Jude know what was going on.

"How did you do all of this?" Jude asked her sister not knowing how they did all of this.

"Connor planned it all we just cooked the food." Lena stated letting her son know that she and Stef just cooked the food; Connor had done everything else.

"Do you think Jude likes his party?" Connor asked Stef and Lena hoping his boyfriend was enjoying his surprise birthday party.

"Yes I do and I think your the best boyfriend Jude could have." Stef replied which caused Connor to have the biggest smile he had ever had on his face.

\---------------

"What are you doing!" Jude asked furiously after he saw Callie and Brandon making out inside.

"Jude!" Callie said hoping this didn't ruin his birthday party.

"You were kissing Brandon?" Jude said while he was getting madder and madder that Callie and Brandon still hadn't got over their feelings for one another.

"Jude, it's not what you think." Callie replied trying to explain the situation to her brother without ruining his party.

"It's not what I think? Your kissing our brother!" Jude stated while he didn't understand why Callie always had to ruin her adoption.

"I'm not getting adopted so he's not my brother." Callie replied explaining since she wasn't going to be adopted she and Brandon could be together.

"Whatever!" Jude sassed at his sister while he began to leave his party.

"Where are you going? You can't leave your party." Callie said as Jude had continued walking away from his party.

"I'm leaving the stupid party I didn't even want in the first place." Jude replied while Connor had heard this and it devastated him.

"Stupid?" Connor said to himself as he was devastated that Jude called his party stupid after he had worked so hard on it.

Would this fight between Jude and Callie cause a fight between Jude and Connor?

Would Jude and Connor break up?


	38. Callie

"Your so selfish!" Connor exclaimed as most of his and Jude's problems were because of Callie and he was sick of it.

"What?" Callie asked shocked Connor was calling her selfish.

"You never think about Jude." Connor replied explaining why he had called her selfish.

"Connor, I don't think you know what your talking about." Callie stated while she rolled her eyes at the young boy who was furious.

"You don't know how much Jude wants you to get adopted." Connor said explaining her mistakes not only hurt her but Jude too if not more.

"Connor"; Callie said loudly as Connor began walking into the Adams-Fosters house to speak with Jude.

"No Callie, when you and Jude get into a fight, Jude shuts me out and that's not fair to me!" Connor stated while he walked away from Callie to confront Jude on calling his surprise birthday party stupid.

\---------------

"Jude!" Connor said after he walked into the house looking for his boyfriend.

"What!" Jude yelled back while he didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment.

"Your party took me forever to plan so maybe you could pretend that you like it!" Connor stated as he was devastated Jude had called his surprise birthday party stupid.

"I didn't mean it." Jude replied as he didn't mean it, he was just mad at Callie.

"Then why did you say it?" Connor asked still hurt by Jude's comments

"I was mad at Callie for ruining her adoption again, I really do like my party." Jude replied explaining he was just saying things he didn't mean in the spur of the moment.

"Really?" Connor asked while he was still doubtful that his boyfriend truly liked his surprise party.

"Yes, I love it." Jude stated reassuring Connor that he loved his party.

"So, wanna go back to your party?" Connor asked hoping to get his boyfriend to have a good party after everything he had put into it.

"Yeah, I'm for calling my party stupid it's not stupid." Jude said as he and Connor walked back to his party in the backyard.

"Already forgiven"; Connor replied forgiving Jude for calling his party stupid.

Jude had such a blast at his party that night he had completly forgetten about his fight with Callie and seeing Callie and Brandon kissing.

\--------------

"Is Jude spending the night tonight?" Adam asked his son while Jude and Connor usually had a sleepover every Saturday night.

"No, he has a family thing." Connor replied letting his father know Jude couldn't sleepover because of a family function.

"Okay, you wanna do something just the two of us?" Adam asked while he and Connor hadn't hung up by themselves lately.

"You know how we have one extra ticket to Disney World?" Connor asked hoping he could bring Jude with him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam replied already knowing what his son was asking.

"Can we bring Jude with us?" Connor asked hoping his father would allow him to invite Jude.

"I don't know Connor." Adam replied as this trip was mean't for just the two of them.

"Please"; Connor said begging his father to allow him to bring Jude with them.

"I don't know how Florida is about you know." Adam replied not knowing how Florida was about gay teen couples.

While Adam supported his son's relationship with Jude, he didn't want to put Connor in a position to be hurt for being gay.

"Gay couples?" Connor asked after hearing his father having trouble saying gay couple out loud.

"Yeah"; Adam said letting Connor know how Florida would accept him as gay was his only problem with bringing Jude with them.

"Dad, please?" Connor asked begging his father one last time to let him invite his boyfriend.

"Okay, you can invite him." Adam told his son giving in to Connor's begging as his son's puppy dog face was too adorable to say no too.

"Thanks Dad!" Connor said while thanking his father for letting him invite Jude to Disney World with them.

\-----------

"Hey! I didn't think you were coming over till later." Jude stated after he saw Connor standing outside of his room.

"I have something to ask you." Connor replied hoping Jude had nothing to do next Saturday so he could come to Disney World with him and Adam.

"Okay"; Jude replied having no idea what Connor was going to ask him.

"Me and my Dad are going to Disney world and we're wondering if you would like to come?" Connor stated asking Jude if he wanted to come to Disney World with him and his father.

"Yes, I'll come"; Jude replied accepting his invitation to come with Adam and Connor to Disney World.

Everything was going great for Jude and Connor but would their relationship last at Disney World?


	39. Disney World

"Does everyone have their tickets?" Adam asked Jude and Connor while they approached the gates to the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World.

"Yup!"; Connor replied as he pulled his ticket out of his pocket to make sure he still had it.

"Yep"; Jude replied while he, Connor and Adam gave their tickets away and were allowed into the Walt Disney World specifically the Magic Kingdom.

"It's Mickey Mouse!" Connor exclaimed while he pointed to the figure dressed up as Mickey Mouse.

"Hey fellas!" Mickey Mouse stated while he came up to Connor giving him a hug.

"Dad, take a picture of me and Jude with Mickey Mouse!" Connor stated while Mickey Mouse got in between the young couple posing for a photo.

"What are you doing!" Connor yelled pulling Jude away from Mickey Mouse as Mickey Mouse had kissed Jude as a joke.

"No more photos?" Mickey Mouse asked after Connor had pulled Jude away from him and shielded his boyfriend from him.

"No, we're good!" Connor replied furious that someone in a costume had kissed his boyfriend.

"Are you jealous of someone in a costume?" Jude asked while Connor had gotten possessive of him and he only did that when he was jealous.

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Connor replied acting completely dumbfounded to why he was jealous which he was.

"You got jealous when Mickey Mouse kissed Jude!" Adam exclaimed teasing his son for getting jealous.

"Okay, I got jealous of freaking Mickey Mouse kissing Jude!" Connor stated as he couldn't deny his jealousness any longer.

\-----------------

"What do you guy's want to do first?" Adam said asking Jude and Connor what ride they wanted to go on.

"Cinderella's castle!" Connor replied while he always wanted to go inside of Cinderella's castle.

"Cinderella's castle?" Adam asked wondering if he heard his son correctly.

"Yeah!" Connor replied in amazement of how the castle looked.

"Okay"; Adam said agreeing to go to Cinderella's castle.

This time last year Adam wouldn't have let Connor go in a castle but he was turning over a new leaf and as hard as it was on him, he had to let his son do what made him happy.

"You are the gayest kid ever." Jude stated causing Adam to chuckle as Adam actually agreed.

"I disagree, I think I'm looking at the gayest kid I know." Connor replied while he shoved Jude in the shoulder and they both began to laugh.

"I'm not the one wanting to go in Cinderella's castle!" Jude replied teasing his boyfriend for the fact that he wanted to go inside of a castle.

"Yeah, but your dating a boy who does." Connor replied which caused he and Jude and Adam to start laughing hysterically, as they headed into Cinderella's castle.

\------------------

"Okay, we have time for one more ride." Adam stated telling Jude and Connor to pick their last ride of the day.

"How about the Haunted Mansion?" Jude suggested while the line was significantly shorter than earlier in the day.

"Connor?" Adam said asking his son if he wanted to do the Haunted Mansion with Jude.

"Umm, yeah sure." Connor replied acting tough but the truth was Connor was terrifed of Haunted House's and didn't want to go in the Haunted Mansion.

"Okay, let's go!" Adam said while he led the young couple inside of the ride to the front of line as they was nearly no one waiting.

They had been on the ride through the Haunted Mansion for nearly two minutes and then it happened.

"Ahh!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs after a fake ghost had popped out of nowhere scaring the young boy nearly to death.

"Connor it's not real." Jude stated trying to calm down his boyfriend who was scared to death at the moment.

About thirty seconds later the Haunted Mansion ride had finally ended and Connor got out of his seat on the ride as quickly as possible.

"Connor, wait up!" Adam called out as his son was running out of the Haunted Mansion.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Adam asked his son as a joke.

"No, why?" Connor asked confused about his father's question.

"Because, I thought you peed your pants you were so scared." Adam replied teasing his son for getting scared on their previous ride.

Connor hated that his father teased or bullied him over every little thing but at least he had Jude who would never tease him for anything or so he thought.

"Well, at least now we know your the girl in the relationship!" Jude stated as he jumped in on teasing on Connor.

"Leave me alone!" Connor said while tears began rolling down his face as he never thought Jude would tease him for anything.

The fact that Jude was teasing him over being scared of a ride devastated Connor and made him feel as if he couldn't trust anyone.

Would Jude and Adam apologize to Connor or would they continue to tease him about getting scared on a ride?

Would this cause Jude and Connor to break up and if so would Jude elect to go to boarding school?


	40. Boarding School?

"Connor! Wait up!" Jude yelled while he began running to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Are you not done making fun of me?" Connor asked as tears began rolling down his tears.

"I'm sorry Connor"; Jude told his boyfriend apologizing for making fun of him for getting scared on a ride.

"Yeah, we're sorry Connor." Adam stated joining Jude in apologizing to his son.

"You know I expect this from you." Connor stated while pointing at his father as he would expect his father to make fun of him for not being a "man".

"But how could you make fun of me, I thought you loved me." Connor told his boyfriend as it broke his heart that Jude would ever make fun of him for anything.

"I do love you." Jude said while he felt horrible for teasing Connor like he had.

"I would never treat you like that." Connor replied after he wiped the tears from his eyes and kept walking leaving Jude feeling disgusted with himself.

"We really messed up Jude." Adam said while he felt disgusted with himself as he started the teasing on Connor and if he hadn't Jude would have never made fun of his son.

"Yeah, I did." Jude replied while he was scratching his mind of how to make up with Connor and he had just the idea.

\----------------

"Connor, I said I'm sorry." Jude stated to his boyfriend hoping he would forgive him about making fun of him.

"I wore nail polish to take up for you! I have never made fun of you for anything!" Connor yelled back at his boyfriend still hurt by Jude's words.

"You did?" Adam asked shocked after learning his son wore nail polish to school to take up for Jude.

"Yeah, I did!" Connor replied letting his father know all he did for Jude.

"I said I was sorry, I don't know what else I can say." Jude stated while he was giving up hope that his boyfriend was going to forgive anytime soon.

"I even begged my Dad to let you come with us." Connor stated letting Jude know how much he wanted him to come with them not knowing he would tease him for getting scared.

"You did?" Jude asked shocked Connor wanted him to come with them so much that he begged Adam to bring him.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I was so stupid to think you actually liked me." Connor replied while he was feeling stupid as he was starting to believe Jude never liked him in the first place.

"Why don't you just go to boarding school!" Connor said which he immediately regretted.

Connor didn't want Jude to go to boarding school but he was so mad at Jude it slipped out.

"Your going to boarding school?" Adam asked Jude shocked that Jude could be going to boarding school.

Adam knew Connor was mad at Jude but if Jude went to boarding school it would break Connor's heart.

"I'm thinking about it." Jude replied as Stef and Lena were against it at first but had okay'd him leaving and told him it was his choice to make.

"Fine! I will go to boarding school!" Jude exclaimed while he was mad at Connor for being mad at him for something pointless he believed.

"Good!" Connor replied while he walked into their hotel bathroom and began crying his eyes out as he was heartbroken that Jude was leaving him.


	41. Your Leaving?

"Connor are you crying?" Jude asked as he heard his boyfriend crying through the bathroom door.

"No!" Connor yelled through the door lying while he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Connor are you okay?" Adam asked after Connor had walked out of the bathroom.

While Connor denied that he had been crying, Jude and Adam could tell by his bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks that he had been crying.

"Connor, I really am sorry about teasing you earlier." Adam stated apologizing to his son yet again.

"Your not upset about his making fun of you are you?" Jude asked while he was beginning to feel as if Connor was mad at him for something entirely different.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked while he didn't understand what Jude was asking him.

"Your not mad about us teasing you about being scared, your mad that I'm considering going to boarding school." Jude replied explaining what he thought his boyfriend was mad about.

"I'm not mad about your stupid boarding school!" Connor replied denying Jude's theory to what he was actually mad about.

"It's not a stupid boarding school! Your just mad I might leave you for it." Jude stated while mad that Connor had called his possible boarding school stupid.

"Whatever!" Connor said while not wanting to say anything more that he would regret.

"Okay stop fighting you too, me and Jude are sorry about making fun of you Connor." Adam yelled to stop the young couple from fighting.

"Jude, can I talk to you outside real quick?" Adam asked hoping to speak to Jude about this possible boarding school he was going to.

"Sure"; Jude replied as he and Adam walked outside of their hotel room to speak to each other in privacy.

\-----------------

"Listen, Connor will never admit this but he's terrifed that your going to boarding school." Adam stated confirming Jude's theory to why Connor was mad at him.

"I knew it"; Jude replied as he knew Connor wasn't mad at him for making fun of him for screaming while they always teased each other.

"The night you guys got back together Connor told me about you possibly going to boarding school and he's scared to death your going to New York." Adam told Jude letting him know that Connor was terrifed of Jude leaving him.

"I haven't even decided to go to boarding school." Jude replied explaining he hadn't made the decision on his boarding school in New York yet.

"I don't want you to turn down a great opportunity because of me or my son but Connor cried all night long when you told him about it." Adam told Jude explaining he had to make a decision for himself but that if he left for boarding school it would break Connor's heart.

"I'm leaning towards leaving for boarding school but I don't know how to tell Connor." Jude said as he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Your leaving?" Connor asked his boyfriend as tears began rolling down his face.


	42. A Cruise?

"I'm leaning towards going to boarding school." Jude replied letting Connor know there was a good chance he was leaving.

"Fine! I was mad at you about boarding school I'm sorry." Connor stated admitting why he was truly mad at his boyfriend.

"I thought so." Jude said after Connor had confirmed his theory to why his boyfriend was mad at him.

"Have fun in New York." Connor told his boyfriend while he was heartbroken that Jude was leaving him or so he thought.

"If you want me to stay then you need to say so." Jude said telling Connor he needed to speak up if he didn't want him going to boarding school.

"I want you to stay." Connor told his boyfriend letting Jude know he wanted him to stay at Anchor Beach.

"Please stay at Anchor Beach with me, Jude!" Connor stated begging his boyfriend to not go to boarding school.

"Okay, I'll stay." Jude stated telling Connor he wouldn't go to boarding school and would stay with him at Anchor Beach with him.

"I love you"; Connor told his boyfriend while he was ecstatic that Jude wasn't going to boarding school.

"I love you too." Jude said while he and Connor intertwined their fingers together and Adam took the young couple out to dinner for pizza.

Jude and Connor had a blast the rest of their time at Walt Disney World and they were finally a drama free couple for the first time in a while.

\-------------------

"So, did you guys have fun at Disney World?" Stef asked wondering how the young couples vacation had went.

"Yeah!" Jude and Connor replied in unison as after their fight the young couple had a blast.

"Oh, Mom's I don't want to go to boarding school, I want to stay at Anchor Beach." Jude stated letting his family down that he no longer wanted to attend boarding school in New York.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked while Jude had begged them to consider letting him go over the last few weeks.

"Yeah, I want to stay at Anchor Beach with Connor." Jude replied explaining why he didn't want to go to boarding school in New York.

"I don't mean to offend you Connor, but Jude is Connor the reason you don't want to go?" Lena asked her son not wanting him to turn down a great opportunity for a relationship.

"Connor is the main reason I want to stay but he's not the only reason." Jude told his mother's explaining he wanted to stay at Anchor Beach for more than Connor.

"What's the other reason?" Stef asked while she believed Jude only wanted to stay because of his relationship with Connor.

"I'm not ready to leave home yet." Jude replied telling his mother's his other reason for wanting to stay at Anchor Beach instead of attending boarding school.

"Okay"; Lena stated while she and Stef actually agreed with Jude's reasoning for staying home as they wanted him to stay at home also.

"We actually have something to ask you two." Lena told Jude and Connor while they had a offer she believed they would both jump at.

"Okay"; Jude replied while having no idea what Stef and Lena were going to ask him and Connor.

"Connor you father already said you could go, but me and Lena were going to go on a cruise with Jenna and Monte but they cancelled, and we have two spare tickets and we were wondering if you two would like to come with us?" Stef said asking the young couple if they would like to come on a cruise with her and Lena.

"Yeah!" Jude and Connor replied ecstatic they were going on a cruise with Stef and Lena.

Life was great for Jude and Connor as they had just gone to Disney World and now they were going on a cruise.

Would Jude and Connor's relationship continue to be great or would it fall apart on this cruise?


	43. Leon

"So what do you boys think?" Stef asked while they had sat down for breakfast on the Carnival Cruise.

"It's awesome!" Connor replied while he was in amazement as it was his first time on a cruise.

"Yeah!" Jude said as he looked at the ocean in amazement of being on a boat this big floating in the middle of the ocean.

"I'm glad you guys like it." Lena stated while she and Stef began to chuckle at the young boys as they were zoned out while looking at everything that was on the cruise.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Stef asked as she and Lena were spending some alone time and allowing Jude and Connor to do whatever they liked.

"Mini golf looks fun!" Connor replied stating what he wanted to do with his boyfriend on his first day on the cruise.

"Yeah, mini golf and laser tag look cool!" Jude stated agreeing with Connor on mini golf and suggesting laser tag which Connor quickly agreed to.

"Well, you both finished your breakfast so get out of here." Stef told Jude and Connor while sending them off to play mini golf.

"See you later Mom's!" Jude called out while he and Connor began to head towards the mini golf course.

"See you later Stef and Lena!" Connor called out saying bye to Jude's mom's.

"Get out of here!" Stef yelled to the boys as she and Lena continued eating their breakfast.

\------------------

"Jude, have you ever played mini golf before?" Connor asked his boyfriend after Jude had failed to put the golf ball in the hole on his first three attempts.

"Your not exactly great you know." Jude replied while he shoved his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"I'm better then you are!" Connor stated while making fun of his boyfriend's mini golf skills.

"Sorry!" Cody said after his golf ball hit Jude on his foot.

"It's okay!" Jude told Cody while he handed him his golf ball back.

"Are you guys dating?" Cody asked after he saw Jude and Connor's fingers intertwined with one another.

"Yeah, we are." Connor replied while he had been very outspoken about his sexuality and his relationship with Jude since he came out to his father.

"Cool! That's my boyfriend!" Cody stated as he pointed to Leon motioning him to come over to where he, Jude and Connor were.

"Hi, I'm Leon!" Leon said introducing himself to Jude and Connor.

"I'm Connor and this is my boyfriend, Jude." Connor stated introducing he and Jude to Leon.

"We don't really have any friends like us so what you guys like to hang out with us?" Cody asked hoping Jude and Connor would want to hang out with him and Leon as he didn't have many friends since he had came out.

"Sure!" Connor replied ecstatic as he and Jude didn't have many friends other than Taylor since they had came out as gay or been outed as gay to the whole school.

"What do you guys want to do?" Leon asked hoping the group of boys would like to play laser tag.

"Laser tag looked fun." Jude replied while he had been waiting all day to play laser tag.

"I know right"; Leon said while he and Jude were ecstatic to play laser tag.

Leon and Cody were dating but little did Jude and Connor know Leon was starting to have feelings for Jude.

Jude and Connor had been getting along great and their relationship had been drama free for a good two weeks but a storm of drama was coming to the young couple.

Would Leon act on his feelings for Jude and if so would Leon steal Jude from Connor?


	44. Jude Kissed Me

"That was awesome!" Jude stated after the group of boys had just finished playing laser tag.

"I know right!" Leon said while playing laser tag was the best part of the cruise for him so far.

"It is so hot." Jude exclaimed while he took off his sweatshirt leaving only a basketball t-shirt on.

"Do you play basketball?" Leon asked after seeing Jude's Anchor Beach basketball t-shirt.

"Yeah, do you?" Jude replied and asked Leon.

"Yeah, I'm going to boarding school to play basketball in Texas." Leon replied answering Jude's question and telling him where he played basketball at.

"I got invited to play basketball at a boarding school in New York but I decided not to go." Jude told Leon while he was shocked that he and Leon had so much in common.

"Why didn't you go?" Leon asked wondering to why someone would turn down such a good opportunity.

"I wanted to stay at Anchor Beach with Connor." Jude replied explaining why he declined to go to boarding school.

"That's cool"; Leon said while he understood Jude's reasoning to why he wanted to stay at home.

"Where did they go?" Jude asked as he hadn't seen Cody and Connor since they had finished playing laser tag.

"There they are!" Leon stated while he and Jude headed towards Connor and Cody who were getting food at a concession stand.

"I have to talk with Cody real quick we'll catch up with you guys at the pool." Leon stated while he was going to break up with Cody as he had feelings for Jude.

"Okay, see you there!" Connor replied as he had no idea that Leon had feelings for his boyfriend.

\-------------

"What did you want to talk about?" Cody asked having no idea what his boyfriend wanted to speak about.

"We need to break up." Leon replied while it was hard for him to say he knew to have a chance with Jude he had to break up with Cody.

"Why?" Cody asked as he had no idea why Leon would break up with him.

Cody had believed his relationship with Leon was going pretty well.

"It's not you, it's me, I like someone else." Leon replied explaining why they had to break up.

"Your a jerk!" Cody stated while he walked away with tears in his eyes.

Leon liked Cody, he really did but he wanted to act on his feelings for Jude, for the limited time he had with him on this cruise.

\----------------

"Where's Cody?" Connor asked as he and Cody had gotten along very while throughout the day.

"We broke up so I don't think he's coming." Leon replied explaining why Cody was not with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jude said while whenever a couple like he and Connor broke up he felt horrible because he knew what they were going through.

"I kinda like someone else anyways." Leon stated as he broke up with Cody because of his feelings for Jude.

"Well, want to go swimming with us?" Connor asked completly oblivion to Leon having feelings for his boyfriend.

"Sure!" Leon replied as he took his shoes off and began to take his shirt off.

"Is something wrong?" Connor asked Leon after he had noticed him staring at Jude like Jude was the answer to a test.

"Umm, no its just Jude you have a nice body." Leon replied while looking down at his feet so he wouldn't zone out staring at Jude's body.

"Umm, thanks"; Jude said while he was shocked that Leon had told him he had a nice body in front of Connor.

"Jude, maybe you should keep your shirt on." Connor stated as he began to believe that Jude was the someone that Leon liked.

"It's too hot out, Leon was just joking, it's not like I'm the someone he likes we just met." Jude replied to his boyfriend hoping Connor wouldn't get to possessive of him as he usually did when someone flirted with him.

"Y-Yeah, Jude's not who I like." Leon stated lying through his teeth.

"I just thought since you told him he had a nice body that you liked him." Connor stated embarrassed by the fact he had believed Leon was flirting with Jude.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Leon said apologizing for causing a problem by his statement.

"It's fine, now let's go swimming." Jude said as he, Connor and Leon got into the swimming pool on the cruise.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right!" Connor stated as he got out of the pool and dried off with a towel.

"Okay, we'll be here!" Jude replied while he stared at his boyfriend drying himself off.

"You have beautiful eyes you know." Leon said while he had gotten lost looking into Jude's eyes.

"Thanks"; Jude replied while he was getting uncomfortable with how Leon was flirting with him throughout the day.

Then suddenly Leon leaned into Jude and smashed their lips together.

Jude would have pulled away but he was shocked by Leon kissing him.

"Get off of Jude!" Connor yelled after he saw Leon kiss Jude.

"Jude's the one that kissed me." Leon stated lying through his teeth.

"No, I didn't!" Jude said loudly as he was shocked that Leon not only kissed him but told Connor that he kissed him.

"I know you didn't Jude, I saw the whole thing." Connor said while he knew Jude would never cheat on him, he had also saw Leon kiss Jude against his will.

"You need to leave before you regret it." Connor stated while trying to hold himself back from punching Leon in the face.

"Fine! It's not my fault Jude has feelings for me." Leon told Connor lying yet again about Jude being the one who kissed him.

"Get out of face!" Connor stated angrily with his fists culled up in a defensive position causing Leon to walk away from he and Jude.

"Connor, I don't have feelings for him I promise." Jude told Connor hoping his boyfriend would believe him as Connor was the only person he had romantic feelings for.

"I saw the whole thing Jude, I'm just glad you didn't kiss him back, that would have sucked for me." Connor replied reassuring Jude that he believed him.

Jude and Connor had been through a lot of drama lately but they had gotten through it because of their love for one another.


	45. Connor's Stand For Jude

"It's good to be home." Stef exclaimed as she, Lena, Jude and Connor had walked inside of the Adams-Fosters house after their wonderful cruise.

"Yes, it is!" Lena said while she had been missing her bed dearly.

"Oh, Connor your father said you can spend the night." Lena told Connor while she and Stef began walking upstairs heading to bed.

"Jude, make Connor a place on the couch." Stef yelled from the stairs.

"Mom's!" Jude yelled back at his mother's as he had just remembered that his and Connor's week long summer camp was starting tomorrow.

"Yeah, love?" Stef asked her son tiredly while she wanted to just go to sleep.

"Me and Connor have summer camp tomorrow!" Jude replied reminding his mother's that his and Connor's week long camp was tomorrow.

"I completly forgot about that, I'll call Adam in the morning and one of us will drive you guys down there." Lena stated while she checked the calendar to make sure sure Jude and Connor's week long camp was starting tomorrow which it was.

"Okay, good night!" Jude said while he began making a place on the couch for his boyfriend to sleep.

"Good night boys!" Stef and Lena yelled out to the young couple as they laid down in bed.

\--------------

"Have fun boys!" Lena said as Jude and Connor got out of her car and headed to their cabin.

"Bye Mom!" Jude yelled back at his mother while waving bye to her.

"Bye Lena!" Connor yelled at Lena while he also waved bye at Lena.

"Where is our cabin?" Connor asked as they were nearly twenty cabins.

"I have no clue." Jude replied while the young couple was completly lost in looking for their cabin.

"It say's we are in cabin seven." Jude told his boyfriend while he looked at his summer camp pamphlet.

"Right here!" Connor stated as he pointed towards a cabin that had a huge number seven on the door.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Connor asked hoping they weren't sharing a cabin with Blake and Jeremy who were Jude's old bullies.

"No way! We have to share a cabin with these freaks!" Blake stated while he was very against sharing a cabin with the gay couple.

"We don't exactly wanna share with you guys either." Jude said as he was sick of Blake and Jeremy always bullying him for being different.

"If you fags start making out with each other I'm going to puke!" Jeremy told Jude and Connor as he and Blake started to laugh hysterically.

"Ignore them Jude"; Connor told his boyfriend as he saw Jude's fists curl up in a defensive position.

"I always knew Jude was gay it sucks he converted to Connor!" Blake stated as he and Jeremy were not only bullying Jude but they were harassing him as well and Connor had enough.

"What did you say!" Connor stated as he walked up to Blake and Jeremy taking a stand for his boyfriend.

"That Jude made you gay." Blake replied continuing to harass Jude for his sexuality.

"Jude, didn't make me gay! You don't make someone gay!" Connor exclaimed as he had heard that same statement from his father multiple times when he came out after he was shot.

"And for the record I was gay long before I even met Jude." Connor stated still pissed at Blake and Jeremy for the slurs he had thrown at his boyfriend.

"Okay, damn"; Jeremy replied while he began unpacking his backpack.

"And if you ever call my boyfriend a name like that again you will regret it." Connor told Blake and Jeremy while he wasn't going to let anyone insult Jude like they had been doing.

"We were just messing around Connor." Blake told Connor as no eighth grader at Anchor Beach wanted to fight Connor as he was the stronger boy in their grade.

"It's not messing around to us."  Jude jumped in and said as Blake and Jeremy may have thought it was just a joke but these slurs cut deep into Jude and Connor.

"Okay, it won't happen again." Jeremy said apologizing for insulting the young couple.

"It better not!" Connor stated while he was still furious with Blake and Jeremy for what they had said to Jude.

"Come on Jude, let's go for a walk." Connor said while he couldn't even be around Blake and Jeremy at the moment.

Would Blake and Jeremy continue to bully Jude when Connor wasn't looking or had Connor put the bullying to an end?


	46. Worst Walk Ever

"I hate Blake and Jeremy so much." Connor stated while he was still fuming about how they had bullied Jude.

"Why?" Jude asked while he noticed Connor's curled up fists and defensive position.

"Because their bullies." Connor replied while he couldn't understand how Jude was being so calm as he was the one they were bullying.

"They don't bully you." Jude stated as he couldn't understand why his boyfriend was so mad at Blake and Jeremy.

"But they bully you." Connor replied as he wished he could take all of the bullying for his boyfriend.

"I can deal with it myself, you don't always have to defend me you know." Jude stated as he was getting tried of Connor always fighting his fights for him.

"I defend you because I care about you so much and it hurts me just as much when I see you getting bullied." Connor told Jude as he was still confused to why Jude wasn't mad at Blake and Jeremy.

"It doesn't affect me, I'm used to it." Jude said while he had been bullied ever since he was in foster care.

Jude had lost his mother, been beaten by his foster father, he could take some verbal insults from two ignorant boys.

"Well, I'm not going to let them bully you anymore." Connor said as the next time he saw someone bullying his boyfriend he wasn't just going to yell at them.

"When Blake shoved me when I was new to Anchor Beach you didn't do anything." Jude stated in an attempt to make Connor feel bad and let him fight his own battles.

"Jude, I froze." Connor replied as he was always terrifed Jude would bring this up and it broke his heart when he did.

"I wore nail polish the next day to take up for you." Connor told his boyfriend explaining he wore nail polish to take up for Jude instead of getting physical with Blake and Jeremy.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to lose friends because of me." Jude said while he had noticed that many of Connor's friend didn't talk to him since he and Connor had been outed to the while school.

"First of all, Blake and Jeremy haven't been my friends since they bullied you." Connor said while he never really liked Blake or Jeremy but when they bullied Jude he hated their guts.

"And second of all anyone that bullies you isn't my friend." Connor said while the only person in his grade that he cared about was Jude.

"Sorry"; Jude said apologizing for saying Connor didn't take up for him and that he was the reason for Connor not having many friends anymore.

"Don't you get how much I care about you?" Connor asked while he cared more about Jude then he did his own family.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to blame you for not taking up for me against Blake and Jeremy the first time they bullied me, I just hate how people bully me for being different and I took it out on you." Jude said explaining that he was just taking everything out on him.

"Already forgiven"; Connor told Jude as the young couple continued their walk.

\-------------------

"Where are we?" Connor asked while he and his boyfriend had veered off of the walking path.

"I think we're lost Connor." Jude replied while he and Connor were in the middle of no where it seemed.

"Yes, I know that Jude." Connor replied mocking Jude.

"Sorry"; Jude said apologizing yet again to his boyfriend.

"Would you stop saying that!" Connor nearly screamed while he was sick of Jude telling him he was sorry.

"Saying what?" Jude asked as he was very confused about what Connor was telling him.

"That your sorry, your perfect and you never need to apologize to me for anything." Connor replied loudly.

"What was that for?" Connor asked after Jude had leaned into him and kissed him on the lips.

"Because, I love you." Jude replied as Connor loved hearing Jude tell him that he loved him, hearing this made Connor feel like he had never felt before.

"I love you too." Connor told Jude as he leaned into Jude and smashed their lips together beginning to have a makeout session with each other.

"Look, their kissing!" Blake yelled as he and Jeremy began approaching the young couple.

"Ignore them, they are just jerks." Jude told Connor while he could tell his boyfriend was getting furious yet again.

"I thought I told you to leave my boyfriend alone!" Connor yelled while he wasn't going to let anyone call Jude such horrible names.

"We aren't making fun of Jude, your the fag." Blake replied as he and Jeremy weren't after Jude any longer, they were after Connor.

This broke Jude's heart as this was exactly what he was afraid of people bullying Connor, as he could take it but he didn't think Connor could because Connor wanted everyone to like him.

"Blake's right your the one that turned Jude gay." Jeremy stated which caused he and Blake to start laughing hysterically.

"Leave us alone!" Jude stated while he and Connor began walking away from Blake and Jeremy.

"Did I turn you gay?" Connor asked while he was always insincure about Jude liking him as much as he liked Jude.

"No! You know that isn't how it works." Jude replied while he knew you couldn't turn someone gay, they were gay or they weren't.

"Sometimes, I just feel like your only dating me because you feel like you owe it to your best friend to try it." Connor told Jude explaining why he felt this way.

"That's not true at all, I'm dating you because I'm gay and I like you." Jude replied reassuring his boyfriend that he was dating him because he liked him in a romantic way.

"I like you too." Connor said while he intertwined his fingers with Jude's.

"Me and you are going to sneak out to the lake tonight." Connor stated as he had just the plan what to do with his boyfriend at the lake when nobody was watching.

"I have never gone night swimming." Jude said while he began thinking what it was like to swim at night.

"Yeah, something like that." Connor replied as night swimming wasn't all he wanted to do with Jude.

What did Connor want to do with his boyfriend at the lake at night and would he and Jude be able to sneak out of their cabin without anyone noticing?


	47. The Lake

"Hey"; Jeremy stated as Jude and Connor had walked back in their cabin.

"Me and Jude are just going to go if your going to keep calling us names." Connor replied while he wasn't going to sit around while he and Jude were bullied.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you guys really I don't feel that way." Jeremy told the young couple apologizing for everything he had put them through.

"Then, why did you say those things?" Jude asked while Jeremy hadn't just bullied him this week he had bullied him since he joined Anchor Beach.

"I'm a coward, I do whatever Blake does." Jeremy replied as he knew no matter the excuse it was still wrong.

"That still doesn't make up for what you did." Connor said while he had doubts if Jeremy was truly sorry for bullying he and Jude.

"I know, I just want to say I'm sorry for following Blake's lead and bullying you guys."

"Well, we aren't going to forgive you anytime soon." Connor told Jeremy as he wasn't going to start trusting him anytime soon.

"Connor!" Jude said hoping he could just forgive Jeremy and move on as he wanted the bullying to just end.

"He has bullied you since you came to Anchor Beach, Jude." Connor told his boyfriend while Jude may have forgiven him, Connor had not and wasn't planning too.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that." Jeremy said apologizing yet again while he hoped that one day maybe he could be friends with Jude and Connor as he had been burying a secret that Jude and Connor would be able to help with.

"If your really sorry about it prove it to us." Connor said while he trusted peoples actions not people's words.

"How can I do that?" Jeremy asked wondering how he could get the young couple to forgive him and hopefully be friends with him.

"The next time Blake bullies us, take up for us." Jude replied as if Jeremy stood up to Blake for them then he would know that Jeremy was truly sorry for his actions.

"Okay, I will"; Jeremy said while he was going to do whatever it took to get Jude and Connor to forgive him.

"Jeremy, why are you talking to these fags?" Blake asked after he had returned to the boy's cabin.

"I'm so sick of you, nothing is wrong with Jude and Connor for having feelings for each other." Jeremy replied taking up for the young couple as he promised to do.

"Jeremy, their disgusting!" Blake stated while Jeremy may have stopped bullying Jude and Connor, but Blake wasn't going to stop bullying them anytime soon.

"No! Your disgusting, I'm disgusting for bullying them just because you did!" Jeremy told Blake as he was finally taking a stand versus Blake.

"Whatever, I'm calling my Dad to pick me up." Blake stated as he stormed out of the cabin and left the summer camp.

"Why are you even friends with him?" Jude asked while he was ecstatic that Jeremy not only stopped bullying him but took up for him and Connor.

"Our parents are like best friends so I have known him since I was little." Jeremy replied while he was done being friends with Blake just because his parents wanted him to be friends with him.

"Well, thanks for taking up for us." Connor replied while he still didn't trust Jeremy, he was thankful for him standing up for them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go for a walk so you guys can be alone for a little bit." Blake told Jude and Connor as he was beginning to accept the fact that he was gay and he needed to blow off some steam.

\------------------

"Jude, wake up"; Connor whispered as he began shaking his boyfriend.

"What?" Jude asked while he was half asleep and half awake.

"We're sneaking out to the lake remember?" Connor said reminding Jude about their plans.

"Oh yeah"; Jude replied while he got out of bed. 

"Shh"; Connor said as he was afraid Jude was making to much noise.

"So, why are we sneaking out?" Jude asked while Connor had never told him the complete plan.

"So, we can do something that we can't when everyone is watching." Connor stated teasing his boyfriend.

"What is that?" Jude asked not understanding what his boyfriend had mean't.

"Skinny dipping"; Connor replied which sent a cold shock down Jude's spine.

"I'm not going skinny dipping Connor." Jude stated as he had never gone skinny dipping and didn't want to start now.

"Shh, come on it's fun." Connor stated while he led Jude to the lake.

"I'm not skinny dipping." Jude refused.

"It's not like we're having sex." Connor told Jude in attempt to ease Jude's nerve's.

"Connor, we could get into so much trouble for this." Jude stated as he was terrifed of the consequences if they were caught skinny dipping.

"We aren't going to get caught, you don't have to do it but your missing out if you don't." Connor said giving Jude the choice to go skinny dipping or not too.

"You are so lucky I love you." Jude replied as they had finally reached the lake.

"I love you too, now come on." Connor replied as the young couple striped and got in the lake.

"It's freezing!" Jude nearly yelled as the lake felt like ice to him.

"Shh, I know it will warm up soon." Connor replied.

"We are naked in a lake Connor, I don't think it's going to warm up!" Jude said loudly

"It wasn't this cold when I did it last time." Connor told Jude as he was shivering in the ice cold water.

"And when did you go skinny dipping? Was it with Daria?" Jude asked while he knew Connor hadn't done anything with Daria, he was freezing and he wanted to get out of the water.

"You know what let's just get out." Connor stated while he was getting tired of Jude's complaing and he was freezing.

"Where are our clothes?" Connor asked while his and Jude's clothes weren't in the spot they had placed them when they got into the lake.

"I don't know, where did you put them?" Jude asked while Connor had bid their clothes not Jude.

"I put them right here." Connor replied while he had no clue where their clothes were.

"Well, they aren't right there obviously." Jude told his boyfriend pissed as they had no clothes on and they couldn't find their clothes.

"I think I know that Jude." Connor replied sarcastically.

"Wow, there"; Taylor stated as she had walked towards the young couple.

"Taylor, where are our clothes?" Connor asked as he and Jude covered them self's up with their hands.

"I don't know, talk about a scavenger hunt." Taylor stated and Jude and Connor had then known that it was Taylor who had bid their clothes.

"Taylor, give us our clothes." Connor demanded as he and Jude were embarrassed to say the least.

"Good night, boys." Taylor said while she headed back to her cabin.

"I hate you"; Jude told his boyfriend as the young couple was clothless and had to search for their clothes in the huge campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Comments As They Are Much Appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on Wattpad


End file.
